The Geeks get the Girls
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: Tails has a big crush on Knuckles' daughter who's a little....accident prone. When she gets kidnapped by Eggman, Tails is too far away to call Sonic so he must save the girl he loves himself! Can he get to her in time?
1. Let the fluffyness begin!

Miss me? haha!

Chapter 3

"Chris! Chris!" Tails walked down the hall of the Blue Typhoon looking for Chris, but no one was anywhere! "Guys! Anybody!" He opened Kiara's door and in the bed was Kiara herself, sleeping. "Oh, poor thing...she must have tuckered herself out from fighting Shadow." Tails walked up to her and covered her with the covers because she was shivering.

_'I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul,'_

Tails just looked at her and smiled.

_'I know, that you, are something special,_

_To you, I'd be, always faithful,_

_I want, to be, what you always needed,_

_And I hope you see the heart in me,_

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul,_

_You're the one I wanna chase,_

_You're the one I wanna hold,_

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul,_

_Am I crazy, for wanting you,_

_Maybe they think you could want me to,_

_I don't wanna waste your time,_

_Can you see things the way I do,_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too,_

_There is nothing left to hide,_

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul,_

_You're the one I wanna chase,_

_You're the one I wanna hold,_

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul,_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah'_

Tails finished pulling the covers up over her and he slowly walked out and quietly shut the door. Tails smiled and walked back to his own room. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I can't get her out of my head! Wait, why would i want to. I'm so confused. Why can I not stop thinking about her? What's wrong with me?' Tails closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--back in Kiara's room--

-dream-

Kiara was falling through a black space and landed gracefully on a gigantic rock. In front of her stood Shadow and Dr. Eggman. She looked up at them and gasped. They both laughed maniacally and Kiara looked scared. Behind the two she noticed a huge emerald. It was a beautiful green color and it shone like the sun. She thought it was beautiful. Just then Shadow held up a gun to her and shot her. When the shot sounded Kiara woke up.

-dream ends-

Kiara sat up and screamed. She looked around, she was back in her bed, back in her room. Kiara sighed and scowled as she thought about the dream. She got out of bed and without even looking up she walked down to the plane room. This room is the room Kiara liked to come into when she wanted to think. She sat down in the corner and tucked her knees into her chest. She heard something clank about a few feet away from her. She stood up with an angry look on her face and she got ready to fight whatever it was. "Oh hi." Tails said coming out from behind the X-Tornado. He was shining it with a wash cloth. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just came in here to think, I didn't think anyone would be in here. I'm sorry, i'll leave." Kiara said turning.

"Don't leave!" Tails said and Kiara stopped and looked at him. Tails blushed, "I mean...I was getting kinda lonely. I wouldn't mind. You can help if you want. The X-Tornado was damaged in the fight. Wanna help me fix it?" Kiara looked at him for a minute, then smiled and nodded. Tails handed Kiara the cloth he had and went to get another. Kiara rubbed the X-Tornado slowly, still thinking about the dream. Tails saw she looked troubled and wanted to help. He cleared his throat, "Are you...alright?"

"It's nothing...I just had a very strange dream..."

"Oh..." Tails stared at her and didn't even notice he was doing it. Kiara noticed that he was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Tails turned his head and focused. Kiara continued to look at him and looked a little surprised at then she smiled and kept rubbing the X-Tornado.

--in the bridge--

"I'm just saying that maybe we should get someone to train her." Gabbriella said. Knuckles and Gabbriella sat across from each other sitting at a table. They were holding hands and looking at each other.

"Why? She's got great control of her power." Knuckles told her.

"But you saw how easily Eggman took it away. I'm just saying that we need to teach her to fight without her powers."

"Who are we gonna get to do that?" Gabbriella looked at him like it was obvious. Knuckles looked behind him and then back at Gabbriella. "What? You mean me?" Gabbriella nodded. "You know I can't teach."

"I'm sure you'll be great. Knuckles, she needs to know or else she'll get hurt." Knuckles thought.

"But you know...I can't teach anyone."

"All you have to do is fight and show her your moves. Knuckles, you're the strongest person I know and the perfect person to teach our daughter. You can."

"I'll try." Gabbriella stood up and kissed Knuckles on the forehead.

"That's all I ask." Gabbriella walked out of the room and Knuckles stayed behind and thought about what she said. Sonic walked into the room.

"Hey, what's up?" Sonic asked. Knuckles didn't look at him.

"Gabbriella wants me to train Kiara."

"What's wrong with that? You're a great fighter!"

"That's not the point. I can't teach."

"Oh hey don't worry about that! I'll help if you want me to."

"Really?"

"Sure." Sonic winked and gave him a thumbs up. Knuckles looked a little worried as he looked out the window.

--back in the plane room--

Tails and Kiara were working on the X-Tornado. Kiara was washing the windows and Tails was working on some of the mechanical problems. After a minute, Kiara looked down to see Tails working on the engine. She smiled at him and then kept washing. "That was amazing." Tails said out of nowhere.

"What?" Kiara asked looking at him really confused.

"Yesterday. The fight between you and Shadow."

"Oh...it was nothing."

"Are you kidding! You almost defeated him and that was your first battle! Sonic has been fighting him forever and never even came close to what you did!" Tails said smiling at her. Kiara blushed.

--in the bridge of Eggman's ship--

Eggman sat back in his chair and thought. As usual, Bocoe and Docoe sat on both sides of him. "Hmmmm..." Dr. Eggman thought.

"What is it, doctor?" Docoe asked.

"That girl. The girl that fought Shadow. Knuckles' daughter. She could prove quite useful to us."

"Doctor, please do not be thinking what I think your thinking." Bocoe said.

"We already tried bugging Gabbriella and you know how that turned out." Docoe added.

"I never said we were going to bug her." Eggman said. "What if we could convince her that her own family were the bad guys? After all she is only 7 and most 7yr. olds will believe anything people say."

"You think she'll listen to us?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, you did threaten her, doctor." Bocoe said.

"I'll simply explain to her that I thought she was an enemy and I want to save her from becoming her father."

"You think that will work?" Docoe asked Bocoe.

"Beats me." Bocoe answered. Eggman started laughing and Bocoe and Docoe looked at each other blankely and shrugged.

--in the plane room in the Blue Typhoon--

Tails looked at Kiara and smiled.

_'Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,_

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else,_

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me,_

_But I keep coming back for more,_

_I keep coming back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin for,_

_Just the girl I'm lookin for_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin for'_

Sorry, that song fits in perfectly and I just love that song so it might pop up every once in a while. Hope you liked it.


	2. A new generation begins

I'M BACK! Whoop whoop! And i have another story! Yay! This story is titled after one of my favorite songs and I chose it because it fits the story so perfectly! So lets get it started, alrighty? Well lets see...i'll sum up the last story for those of you who don't want to go back and read it, but i wish you would: D For those of you who have read the story these are just parts i cutted and pasted onto this page so you should be familiar with it, but you might wanna read it anyway! haha!

"Who are you?" Gabbriella asks.

"My name is Knuckles, I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald and have been for a long time. So...what was your name?"

"Gabby."

flash

"You sure you're ok?" Chris asked once more.

"I'm fine. Just a memory." Knuckles said looking out the window. "Just a memory."

flash

"Knuckles!" Gabbriella said. Knuckles stopped and looked back at her. "Be careful." Knuckles smiled, nodded, turned around and ran again. Gabbriella opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Gabbriella gasped as she looked at the ring and then back at Knuckles who was almost too far to see. She watched Knuckles until she couldn't see him anymore. "Please be careful." She whispered.

flash

Knuckles woke up later. Everything...destroyed. Knuckles stood up slowly. "Gabbriella?" No answer. "Gabbriella! Gabbriella!" Knuckles ran around the island looking for Gabbriella, but...she was no where. After looking at the last part of the island, he relized that she was gone. He hung his head low and for the first time, a tear rolled down his face. "No." He walked up to a wall that was not attached to anything (pretty much it was just a wall with no wall on either side because it was destroyed), he put his head to the wall and breathed heavily. Knuckles started to get angry and clenched his fists. Then as he screamed he slammed his right fist into the wall knocking it over and leaving a huge hole in it. He stood there still with his head hung low and quietly said, "No."

flash

"But why is she glowing?" Shadow asked.

flash

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" Sonic asked.

flash

"Who do you think she is?" Sonic asked Chris.

"I don't know. But Knuckles seems to have known her from somewhere." Chris said as he looked from Knuckles to the girl.

flash

"We're under attack!" Tails said taking the controls.

flash

"There's only a slim chance that you'll come out alright." Tails said looking at Gabbriella.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." she told him.

flash

"YOU DID WHAT!" Knuckles got angrier than he ever did yelling at Tails. "WHY, DID YOU LET HER GO OUT THERE ALONE! SHE COULD BE HURT!"

flash

"The Chaos Emeralds are gone!" Tails paniced.

flash

"They have left the ship and I'm here alone with the Master Emerald." Gabbriella said looking at Dr. Eggman on the screen of her watch. "Splendid. We'll be there in a jiffy. Get the Master Emerald and we'll be ready to go." Dr. Eggman said.

flash

"Tails get us on the Blue Typhoon, NOW!" Knuckles yelled.

flash

"I've gotta get her back! I won't lose her again!" Knuckles gnashed his teeth, hit the floor, stood up, turned and walked out of the room with an angry look on his face. "Eggman will pay!"

flash

"You know what I've always liked the most about you." He told her. "I love it when you get angry." At that moment, Knuckles grabbed Gabbriella's arms and pulled her toward him and he kissed her. Gabbriella tried to push him off, but couldn't. While he was kissing her he pulled the bug off her neck and she fainted, Knuckles caught her of course. Knuckles smiled at her as he laid her down gently supporting her head with his arm.

flash

Knuckles took one more deep breath. "Gabbriella...will marry me? I know I'm not perfect, kinda a hot head and get pretty competitive...but, I still love you...and that's all that matters. I...I can't give you much, but...I...love you, that's all I can give you..."

flash

Gabbriella sighed and just spat it out. "...I'm pregnant."

flash

Knuckles was hiding himself in the shadows of the room (as usual) trying to make sure no one knew he was crying, but Gabbriella knew.

(and with that I shall start the story)

Chapter 1

7 years later

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kiara, happy birthday to you!" _Sonic and the guys sang to the small girl sitting at the end of the table in the bridge. The girl was a light pink echidna wearing a white tank top and jeans. Around her left wrist was a watch and around her neck was a choke necklace. Her hair were pretty much just stubs (it looks like Knuckles' but it's still growing so it's just little stubbs and it's kinda frizzy). In front of her was a large cake with 7 candles on it. She blew them all out with one blow. Just then Knuckles and Gabbriella got on both sides of her and kissed her on the cheek they were next to and she gave the most adorable laugh you have ever heard. Just then the Blue Typhoon shook.

"What was that?" Kiara asked looking at her mother (for those of you who didn't figure it out, Kiara is Gabbriella and Knuckles' daughter). Tails ran to the computer and pushed some buttons and Eggman's ship came on the screen.

"It's Eggman!" Tails said frantically pointing at the screen. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other, nodded and started to run out. Gabbriella stopped them.

"I'm coming with you!" Gabbriella told him.

"Who's stopping you?" Sonic joked.

"Wait!" Kiara yelled standing up, "Can I come?"

"I'm sorry Kiara...it's too dangerous..." her mother said trying not to be mean to her daughter, "Maybe another time." Kiara looked dissappointed as she lowered her head. Sonic, Knuckles and Gabbriella walked out of the room. Chris walked up to Kiara.

"Don't worry, you can help me and Tails. Tails, what do you think Kiara can do?" Chris asked him. Tails sat in the chair in front of the computer and looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry but...I don't really think there's anything you can do to help. I've got it pretty much covered." Tails told her looking a little upset there was nothing for her to do.

"Oh...ok..." Kiara said and then she turned and walked slowly out of the room. Chris and Tails looked at each other sadly.

"Hey Chris, could you sit here and help them if they need it?" Tails started as he got up, "I'm gonna go talk to her." Tails walked after her. Kiara sat in her room. She laid on her bed throwing a small red ball up and down into the air looking really bored. Tails knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kiara said bluntly. Tails slowly poked his head in. "Oh...hey Tails."

"You ok?" Tails asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Why I'm sitting here bored stiff, my mom and dad are fighting and I'm missing out." Just then Chris came on the intercom.

"Tails, I think we're gonna need the X-Tornado." Chris said. Tails thought for a minute, stood up, started to walk out the door and stopped and turned back to Kiara.

"Do you wanna help me with the X-Tornado?" Tails asked. Kiara's face lit up. She bounced off the bed and squeezed him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kiara said happily.

"You're...welcome..." Kiara finally let go of him and ran ahead of him to the X-Tornado. Tails sighed and followed. Tails and Kiara got inside the X-Tornado. Kiara was so excited she could barely stop moving, this was her first time in the X-Tornado and that was why Tails looked a little nervous. He remembered what happened the last time he did something against Knuckles' wishes and he hoped that wouldn't happen again. "Kiara? Just promise me you'll hold on tight."

"Of course. Tails, you have nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself."

"Ha," Tails laughed, "That's what your mother said."

"Spare me the history lesson and lets get going!" Tails smiled

"Ok. Here we go!" The X-Tornado blasted off and headed to where Sonic, Knuckles and Gabbriella. "Sonic!" Tails shot a ring out of the X-Tornado and Sonic caught it.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic said as he turned back towards Shadow. Sonic turned into a ball and sped towards Shadow. While Tails was pretty much cruising letting Kiara sight see a bit, a robot came out of the top of Eggman's ship and began to shoot at them.

"Uh oh. Looks like Eggman wants to shoot us down."

"Let me out." Kiara said looking at the robot.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't let you out of here. It's bad enough I let you _in_ here!"

"I can take him! Let me out!"

"Look, I can't! I'm not gonna let you get hurt!" Tails began firing at it and Kiara pouted in the back seat. Tails hated to see her upset, but he knew he couldn't let her out there. At least not without Knuckles and Gabbriella's approval. She was supposed to stay in the Blue Typhoon, he had already dissobeyed them enough. Shadow had beaten Knuckles and Gabbriella and they were laying on top of the ship. Shadow had planned to beat Sonic also and bring them all to Dr. Eggman. Sonic was almost out of breath and was breathing heavily. Tails didn't know what to do. He knew Kiara could beat that robot. He'd seen her train with Sonic, Knuckles and Gabbriella and saw how strong she was. He knew he had no choice. To help save Sonic, he had to let Kiara out to get rid of the robot. Tails sighed. "Alright! I'm letting you out!" Kiara hugged him so tightly he almost choked.

"Thank you Tails, I won't let you down!"

"Just...promise me you'll be ok."

"I"ll be alright, Tails. Don't worry." Tails couldn't believe he was about to do it. He covered his eyes as he pushed the button and the portal opened. Before Kiara fell she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Tails blushed head to foot and Kiara landed gracefully on 3 of her feet and left arm was out in the air. The robot saw that she was challenging him and it came towards her. Kiara extended her arms out and they gave off a purple static. She banged her knuckles together and created a huge explosion that nearly knocked the the big robot off the ship. Tails kept a close eye on her, but made his way to Sonic to see what he could do to help. Kiara smiled as she watched the X-Tornado make its way toward Sonic and then kept her focus back on the robot who had now gotten its balance back. Kiara bent down on her knees and put both of her hands on the ship. Her hands started to glow a purply color and it started to give off electricity. Just then she shocked the whole ship causing all the power to go out and the robot to turn off (at least for a little while). When she thought that she had won, she stood up and turned around. Shadow was winning. Sonic was nearly wiped out. They both turned into balls and fought each other but Shadow just continued to hit him harder and Sonic just continued to get weaker. "Sonic!" She closed her eyes and extended her arms towards Shadow. Her hands glowed purple and so did Shadow. He couldn't move (remind you of someone haha)! Kiara threw Shadow the other way away from Sonic. Sonic landed on the ship and fell to his knees breathing heavily. Kiara walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Sonic said between breaths. Kiara started to walk away, but Sonic grabbed her arm. "Wait! You can't...fight him..."

"Why not?"

"Because...he's too strong...leave him...to me..."

"No...you're too weak! I can take him!" Kiara ran off towards where Shadow landed.

"You dare to challenge me!" Shadow said glowing. "You! A little girl! Haha! I will crush you for getting in my way!"

"NO!" Tails said pressing himself against the window of the X-Tornado watching him.

Well...pretty good right? I hope so. I just love Kiara, you'll like her once i can get her out and play a little. You'll be surprised at how much power this little girl has, but do you think it'll be enough to beat Shadow, the ultimate life-form? Probably not!


	3. The strong prevail

Hey guys! I'm back! You ready to see what happens next? I know I am! So...here it is!

Chapter 2

Kiara stood as angry as ever as she watched Shadow reappear out of the rubble she punched him. "You will pay for that!" Shadow yelled getting really angry. Shadow began to glow a bright red it grew brighter as he got more angry. Since Eggman's ship was out of power, Dr. Eggman went to the top of the ship to see what was going on and Rouge, Bocoe and Docoe followed him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP HERE?" Eggman screamed.

"Looks like some kind of fight, doctor." Docoe said.

"Really?" Rouge said making fun of him. She flew above them and watched.

"Why is Shadow fighting that little girl?" Bocoe asked.

"Beats me! Doesn't he want to go after Sonic first and then go after the little girl?" Docoe asked. Eggman didn't say a word but he kept his eye on little Kiara.

"Hmmmm..."

"Doctor?"

"Quiet Docoe!" Eggman yelled and then looked at Kiara. 'Hmmmmm, she could prove useful.' Eggman thought. Shadow was attacking her with all his might, but nothing seemed to work. Kiara looked young but, that doesn't mean that she wasn't strong. With both Gabbriella's and Knuckles' blood coursing through her veins, she was practically unstoppable.

"Give up yet?" The little 7yr old screamed at him. Instead of answering, Shadow extended his arm towards her and shot her with a powerful blast knocking her off her feet. She looked a little dizzy but, there was a smile on her face. "Woah!" Sonic ran up to Shadow and blocked her.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her! It's me you want!" Sonic told him. Little Kiara shook herself out of it and looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Step down, Sonic!" Shadow yelled at him still floating in the air. "I'm not interested in you any longer! That girl has great power! It will only get stronger as she grows up, and that means trouble for me! I must destroy her now while she's still a child and still less powerfull than me!" With that Shadow blasted Sonic off the top of the ship and Tails immediately flew down to his rescue in the X-Tornado. Kiara looked angrily at Shadow.

"Shadow!" Shadow turned to see Dr. Eggman. "Cease fire!" Eggman walked up to Kiara angrily and picked her up by the back of her neck. Her eyes glowed purple and all of a sudden she shocked him causing him to drop her. "Ow! Why you little! I'll teach you not to mess with Dr. Eggman!" Out of his back pocket, he took a very complicated gun and shot it at her. It seemed to shock her and then went back inside the gun. Eggman smiled and Kiara seemed alright.

"Oh, now you'll get it!" Kiara threatened. Eggman once again picked her up by the back of her neck. Kiara's eyes glowed but no electricity came out no matter how hard she tried.

"Don't waste you energy! I zapped the electricity out of you! Haha!"

"Well..." Kiara thought for a minute. "I can still fight you head on!" All of a sudden, she started swinging her arms and didn't even come close to hitting him. She swung until she was out of breath.

"Haha! You are certainly Knuckles' daughter haha!" Kiara looked angrily at him.

"What that supposed to mean? What do you want?"

"I'm simply here to warn you. You better stay out of my way or i'll crush you like a bug! You hear me!" Eggman yelled. Knuckles sat up.

"Oh, my head." Knuckles said as he rubbed his head. He saw Gabbriella and shook her. "Hey, wake up." Gabbriella's eyes flickered open. "Morning sleepy head!" Gabbriella sat up and looked around.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"We're still on top of Eggman's ship." Knuckles looked around angrily ready to hit whatever came his way.

"Knuckles!" Gabbriella pointed towards Eggman holding her child in the air. Knuckles gnashed his teeth and clenched his fists. Right when he was about to get up and beat him down, Gabbriella stopped him. "Wait! You can't get Eggman now! Not when he has Kiara with him."

"You're right." Knuckles sat back down.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said. Knuckles and Gabbriella turned to see Sonic standing on the nose of the X-Tornado. "Miss me?" Gabbriella smiled and Knuckles just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Sonic jumped off the ship and landed right in front of them. "What's going on? What'd I miss?"

"Stay out of my way you hear?" Eggman screamed at her. Kiara didn't move just glared at him.

"Would you like me to get rid of her doctor?" Shadow said about to shoot. Eggman thought as he looked into her eyes. He threw her to the ground.

"No..."

"Wha?"

"But just because i'm in a good mood and...think of it...as a...birthday present...but next time I won't be such a nice guy." Eggman shot her again with the same gun and it shocked her again, but this time she fell on the ground.

"What was that?" Kiara asked herself. She held up her hand to her face and concentrated. Her electricity was back! She looked back up at Shadow who was still looking angrily at her.

"Shadow!" Shadow followed Eggman.

"Shadow!" Kiara screamed after him. He turned his head and the two glared at each other. Kiara then could've sworn she saw him smile at her and then he followed after Eggman. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Bocoe and Docoe went back into the ship leaving poor little Kiara in confusion. Just then, the robot she had "destroyed" earlier woke back up.

"Kiara!" Sonic screamed. Kiara didn't turn to him but walked up to the robot and simply touched him on the foot. Electricity from her hand injected itself into the robot. After getting shocked severely, the robot fell down and Kiara smiled.

"Yes!" Tails said from inside the X-Tornado. Knuckles and Gabbriella smiled at each other. Sonic's jaw dropped. Kiara smiled so big she had to close her eyes.

_'She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin,'_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion'_

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter,_

_As strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after,_

_Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,_

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else,_

_She's a mystery,_

_She's too much for me,_

_But I keep comin back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin for,_

_But when she see it's me, on her caller ID,_

_She won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone,_

_But I can't give up just yet,_

_Cuz every word she's ever said,_

_Is still ringing in my head, still ringing in my head,_

_Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,_

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else,_

_She's a mystery,_

_She's too much for me,_

_But I keep comin back for more,_

_Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,_

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else,_

_She's a mystery,_

_She's too much for me,_

_But I keep comin back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin for,_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin for'_

Sonic looked shockingly back from the robot to Kiara. "Wha? When? How?" Kiara looked up at Sonic and smiled. Kiara looked over and saw that her parents were awake and she ran to them and nearly knocked Knuckles down. Kiara hugged Knuckles tightly and Gabbriella looked at the two lovingly.

"Daddy!" Kiara screamed. Sonic was still stunned. He scratched the back of his head and then looked up at Tails still flying in the X-Tornado and shrugged. Tails gazed at Kiara and couldn't keep his eyes off her and then he closed his eyes and smiled.

That's it for now! Sorry! Hope you liked it! Gotta get ready for Chapter 3! See ya!


	4. A helpful mess up

Hey guys! Miss me? Haha, well...here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Kiara sat in the plane room working on the X-Tornado alone. Just then Sonic walked into the room. "Kiara, what are you doing?" Kiara jerked her head toward him cuz he scared her. "You're not supposed to be messing with Tails' ships!"

"But..." Kiara started but Sonic cut her off.

"No buts."

--a few minutes later in the plane room--

Everyone, except Tails who was inside the X-Tornado looking for what she did, was gathered around Kiara and she looked a little ashamed. "You know better than to mess with Tails' things, especially when its one of his rockets that could hurt someone if something went wrong." Gabbriella told her. Knuckles didn't say a word, but he did look angry. He stood beside Gabbriella with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Now...go to your room for the rest of the day!" Kiara looked as if she was going to say something and then stopped and did as her mother told her. Tails looked at the inside of the X-Tornado to see what she did. He saw something different in the back.

"What's that?" He took a closer look at it and then a few minutes later came out of the ship.

"What's the damage?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely nothing! In fact, it's better than before!" Tails told them. "She did make changes to the ship, but they'll help us. She installed a new cannon that is powered by her power and is just as powerful as the Sonic Cannon. She also made it so that the X-Tornado can be camouflaged into any background and she installed an auto pilot system with an automatic tracking device!" Gabbriella and Knuckles looked at each other. "I think we owe Kiara an apology."

"What do you mean we? I owe Kiara the apology, getting onto her for something she didn't do." Gabbriella said sadly.

"Me too, that must have been what she tried to tell me earlier, but I didn't listen." Sonic said shyly. Gabbriella and Sonic started toward the door.

"Wait!" Tails shouted making the two stop. "Maybe there's a better way to do it." Tails put his hand to his chin and thought.

--later that day in Kiara's room--

'Why did they get on to me?' Kiara thought as she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I didn't do anything. I was only trying to help.' Kiara sighed and sat up. "Ah, who'm I kiddin', I'll never be good enough for those guys. I'm useless, every time I try to help it ends up blowing back up in my face." Kiara said as she sighed again. Just then she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door. No one was there! She looked both ways down the hall and only saw a strange shadow walk into the bridge. Kiara then walked down the hall with a determined look on her face and her fists clenched tightly ready to fight when needed to. She walked slowly down to the bridge and the door opened automatically. The lights were turned off, but that didn't stop Kiara from finding out who that guy was. She flicked up the lights and everyone, except Tails, popped up.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Wha? What's all this for?" Kiara asked.

"It's...to say...we're sorry..." Gabbriella started, "And to say thank you."

"Tails found the improvements in the X-Tornado and he thought it would be a good idea to throw a party."

"So...you guys did this?" Kiara said looking at all the beautiful decorations around the bridge.

"We didn't." Knuckles started.

"Tails did." Gabbriella finished for him.

"Where is he?" Kiara asked.

"He's getting the rest of the decorations, he told us to go ahead and bring you in."

"Where is he?" Kiara repeated.

"He's in the plane room, why?" Sonic asked.

"I'll be right back." Kiara walked out of the room and everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Kiara walked into the plane room and saw Tails. He was on the other side of the room carrying a few too many boxes and he was about to fall over with all of them. Right when he was about to fall, Kiara caught them all with one hand, but Tails fell anyway without them. He looked up at her and smiled as she helped him up. "You ok?" Kiara asked.

"I think so." Tails said as he started to dust himself off. "Thanks." Kiara set the boxes gently on the floor. "What are you doing in here, you should be in the bridge."

"I wanted to thank you...you know...for the party."

"Thank me? I should be thanking you! Do you know how long i've tried to try to put a tracking system in the X-Tornado?"

"Oh, that was nothing."

"Are you kidding! You could save us one day for that!" Tails yelled with excitement.

"Yeah." Kiara chuckled a blushed a little, making Tails do the same.

"I was wondering..." Tails said very slowly as he scratched the back of his head looking at the ground. "You know...the meteor shower's in a few days and I was wondering...if...uh...you'd...like..to go...with me?" Kiara looked surprised. Tails didn't normally act this way, he was normally all shy and here he is just coming out in the open. Kiara smiled and nodded. "Really?"

"Well...yeah." Tails laughed. After a few minutes of silence Tails grabbed 2 of the boxes.

"Could you get the rest for me?" Kiara picked up the other 2 and followed Tails back to the bridge.

--in the bridge of Eggman's ship--

"So...how are we going to get her to join us? Her father's Knuckles and for sure he would kill us if we even thought about kidnapping Kiara." Bocoe told Dr. Eggman.

"And with Gabbriella and Sonic backing Knuckles up, we would certainly be in big trouble!" Docoe said quivering.

"Oh, keep your bolts on!" Eggman shouted at the two robots. He turned back around to a large container. Inside was a black cat in some kind of green liquid. On his chest was a triangle shaped fur mark and a white tip on the end of his tail.

"What is that, doctor?" Docoe asked.

"This is my greatest invention ever! His name is Loki and he will help us get Kiara." Eggman told them.

"How will he do that?" Bocoe asked.

"He can protect us with his great power and is clever enough to lure Kiara away right from under their noses. But I have to finish first, and I can't very well do that if YOU TWO KEEP TALKING!"

"Sorry doctor." The two said simultaniously.

--in another room on Eggman's ship--

Shadow sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the table in front of him with his eyes closed. 'How could she have done that? No one has ever gotten that close to beating me before! If the doctor didn't step in, I probably would've been killed. How could a seven year old come so close to beating me? The ultimate life form!' Shadow thought. Shadow sighed and opened his eyes. Just then Rouge walked in.

"Still thinking about that fight with Kiara?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah...I don't understand. How could someone so little...so young...posses so much power? Even Sonic himself hasn't gotten that close to defeating me...that was her first time in a real fight and it was against me! And she nearly beat me..." Shadow looked a little dissappointed.

"Don't worry about it...I'm sure lots of people come close to almost being defeated by a 7yr old!" Rouge said sarcastically.

"Shockingly, this isn't making me feel any better."

"Oh, quit being such a jerk! Just because you're a little embarrased cuz you nearly got your butt kicked by a 7yr old, does not mean you can take it out on me!" Shadow looked surprised. No one had ever yelled at him before. He simply closed his eyes and lowered his head. Rouge turned right around and walked out the door. Shadow sighed again.

--back on the Blue Typhoon--

Kiara was exploring part of the ship she had never seen before, alone. She saw a room that said 'Engine' on it. She opened it slowly and was amazed! Right there in the center of the room was the biggest jewel she had ever seen! "What is that thing?" Just then her father walked into the room to check on the Master Emerald and saw her.

"Kiara! What are you doing in here?" Knuckles asked. Kiara turned quickly.

"I was just...uh..." Knuckles sighed.

"I guess I should tell you, huh?"

"What is this thing, daddy?" Kiara turned back toward the Master Emerald.

"Well...It started back a long time ago. Back on my homeland, Angel Island..."


	5. The boy

Happy new years everybody! Hope you guys have a happy new year and to start off the year 2006 here's the 5th chapter to the story!

Chapter 5

Knuckles and Kiara were in the bridge and Knuckles was showing her some of his hand to hand combat moves. Kiara stood smiling watching him as Tails walks up and stands beside Kiara and they smile at each other. Just then they heard a huge explosion and everyone came into the room and Tails sat down in a seat in front of the computer. "What was that?" Sonic asked racing in. Tails pressed a few buttons and Eggman's ship appeared.

"I'm not sure." Tails said. "But it looks as if Dr. Eggman's ship is under attack."

"What's that?" Knuckles asked pointing at something that jumped out of the ship

"It looks like a person...and it looks like he's hurt."

"Do we need to go get him?" Kiara asked him.

"Not sure. He could be on Eggman's side."

"Then why is Eggman fighting him?" Chris asked.

"Good question. Let's just bring him in. I'll go get him in the X-Tornado."

"I'll go with you, just in case we need to use the new cannon." Kiara said looking at her mom as if asking for permission. Gabbriella and Knuckles looked at each other and then back at her.

"Just...please be careful. Both of you." Gabbriella said. Tails nodded.

"I'll look after her." Tails said as he grabbed Kiara's wrist and pulled her out the door to the X-Tornado.

--in the plane room--

Tails helped her into the X-Tornado and then jumped in. "Engine's engaged. Thrusters on. Lift off sequence begin. Ready Kiara?" Tails asked.

"Ready!" Kiara said very excited.

"Alright. Take off time!" Just then the wall in front of them opened and the X-Tornado blasted into space. Tails looked back at Kiara, she was looking out at space, and smiled at her.

"There he is!" Kiara pointed at the almost lifeless body floating out in front of them.

"Right! Prepare to bring him in!" Tails pressed a button and the window above them opened and Kiara stood up with some type of gun in her hands and she pointed it at the boy. "Don't fire till I tell you to! Steady...steady...fire!" Kiara pushed the trigger and the gun shot and the bullet turned into a net and it surrounded the boy.

"Got 'em!"

"Great job, Kiara!" Tails said as Kiara pulled the boy into the X-Tornado. He was unconcious. Tails pushed another button and the window above them closed and the X-Tornado headed back for the Blue Typhoon.

--later that day--

Tails stood beside the boy in the recovery room on the Blue Typhoon, checking his moniters and all that. The boy was a cat. He was a black cat with a white fur mark on his chest and tail. He was flinching a little but was still a little knocked out. Outside the Blue Typhoon, Sonic and Knuckles were fighting off Eggman's ship. Sonic kept turning into his sonic ball and hitting the ship and Knuckles continuously punched the side of the ship. They didn't look as if they were doing much harm to the ship. Just then on the top of the ship, Shadow rose up out of the ship and glared at them. Sonic and Knuckles didn't realize he was there. "Get away from the doctors ship! Chaos Blast!" Just as Sonic and Knuckles looked at him, a huge blast came out of Shadow and hit Sonic and Knuckles knocking them into the Blue Typhoon.

"Chris!" Tails yelled as he ran into the bridge. "I need to go help Sonic! Can you watch after the boy in the recovery room for me?"

"Sure Tails." Chris said running out of the room.

"I wanna go!" Kiara yelled.

"Not this time." Tails said shaking his head. Tails ran out of the room and headed for the chamber in the top of the ship. When he got up there he opened the hatch and he stood up on the top of the Blue Typhoon. When he got up there he saw Kiara. "I thought I told you to stay there!"

"Tails, you should know by now that I don't do what I'm told."

"You could get hurt!"

"So..."

"You definately got that from Knuckles." Tails laughed. "Ok, but hold on tight." Tails grabbed Kiara's hand and Tails' tails flew them over to where Sonic was. "Sonic!" Tails threw Kiara towards Shadow and she punched him and Shadow fell.

"Why you little..." Shadow stood up and glared at the little 7yr old. "I've been waiting to fight you again." Sonic and Knuckles were still a little weak from the Chaos Blast, Tails flew up to them and landed right beside Sonic.

"Are you guys alright?" Tails asked.

"Yeah..." Sonic said painfully. Knuckles used the last of his strength to stand up.

"Don't worry! Me and Kiara will take care of Shadow!"

"Kiara?" Knuckles asked. "Where is she?"

"She's fighting Shadow right now." Tails answered pointing to the top of the ship.

"Please...don't let him hurt her..."

"Don't worry bout a thing!" Shadow was able to punch Kiara several times. Right before Tails got up to the rescue, Shadow shot her with something that stung her. She passed out.

"Shadow!" Dr. Eggman called from inside the ship and Shadow dissapeared. Tails flew up to her quickly.

"Kiara! Are you ok? Kiara!" Tails yelled.

--later that day in the recovery room--

Both Kiara and the boy were laying on separate beds in the recovery room. Knuckles and Gabbriella sat on the couch and Knuckles tried his best to comfort her. Tails looked sadly at Kiara and then turned to Knuckles. "I think she'll be ok. I think she's just stunned."

"That's good." Sonic answered for Knuckles.

"Poor little Kiara." Amy said as she walked up to her and next to Sonic. She looked at Sonic. "I want one." Sonic cringed and his eyes got wide.

"How much longer will she be knocked out?" Chris asked ignoring them.

"Hard to tell. I'm not sure exactly what happened, when I got up to her, Kiara was laying on the ground and Shadow had dissapeared." Tails told him.

"I hope she'll be ok." Gabbriella said quietly looking at Knuckles. Knuckles smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"Me too." Knuckles answered as he layed his head on top of hers.

Well, there you go! Don't worry it's not over! Gots alot more to cover first! Haha.


	6. Let jealousy begin

Chapter 6

Many hours later, Kiara woke up to an empty room. She looked around. Even the boy beside her was gone. "He must have woken up before me." Kiara said to herself. Just then Tails walked in the room with a glass in his hand.

"I didn't know you'd wake up before I got back in the room. Here..." Tails handed her the glass.

"What is it?"

"Your favorite. Hot Chocolate. I thought you might be thirsty when you woke up, so I went to make some."

"Thanks." Kiara tood the glass and drank it. When she had finished she set the glass on the table beside her. "What happened to the boy?"

"He's in the bridge with Amy. She's fixing all his cuts."

"He told you anything yet? Like, why was he out there?"

"I don't know. I've been in here with you since she took him to the bridge."

"You stayed...in here...with me?"

"Yeah...I didn't want you to wake up to an empty room...but it looks as if you did anyway. Haha."

"...That was nice, Tails."

"Well...I knew anyway that if I was in another room, I'd be wondering if you were ok. So I stayed in here to make sure you'd be ok." Kiara smiled at him and when Tails noticed he quickly turned from yellow to red. Tails gulped. "Your parents have been worried about you...you should probably go see them and tell them you're ok. But first...I wanna ask you...um...what happened?"

"I'm not sure. It was all kind of blurry. He punched me a few times and then...nothing...darkness..."

"Ok...come on..I'll show you where everyone is." Tails helped her down from the bed and gently led her to the bridge. Amy shushed them.

"He fell asleep." Amy said as she stood up. She led the 7 and 8 yr olds out of the room and to the main power room where everyone was.

"Kiara!" Everyone shouted as she came into the room. Kiara smiled. They all didn't notice that Kiara and Tails were still holding hands, not even they noticed they still were. After everyone made sure she was ok, Kiara looked at there hands. When Tails noticed to they dropped them and they both blushed.

"So what happened?" Sonic asked looking at Kiara.

"I don't know...I remember fighting Shadow and then...waking up in the recovery room...before that...nothing..." Sonic and Tails looked at each other worriedly. Amy walked back out of the room to go check on the boy. Kiara walked up to the Master Emerald and put her hand on it and smiled. Knuckles walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him and smiled. Amy ran into the room.

"He's awake!" Amy shouted. Everyone followed her out of the room and into the bridge where the boy had woken up and now was sitting up and rubbing his head. "Are you alright?" Amy said handing him a wet washcloth to wipe some of the blood on his head.

"Yeah...thank you." The boy said in kind of a French/British voice.

"Do you need anything?" Gabbriella asked.

"No thank you, I don't wanna be a burden."

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it and get straight to the point, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman wanted me to join on his side. You know...do evil things for him. He created me inside the ship and said that my purpose was to destroy, some guy named Sonic the Hedgehog. I told him 'no' and he nearly killed me and threw me out of the ship and just kept attacking me. If it wasn't for you guys...I probably would've died. By the way who are you guys?"

"Well...my name's Sonic and these are my friends: Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Gabbriella, Chris and this is little Kiara." The boy looked at Kiara and his heart started to beat.

"Well, hello!" The boy said as he stood up, knelt down in front of Kiara and took her by the hand. Kiara blushed redder than ever and Tails started to steam. "I don't know where you've been all my life!" Kiara smiled. Fire started to burn in Tails' eyes as his fists clenched tighter and tighter. Steam literally came out of Tails' ears. It was all he could take, he ran over and made him drop Kiara's hand and split the two apart.

"Don't you need to be getting back?" Tails asked with an angry face.

"Tails!" Kiara screamed.

"No no, he's right...I've stayed here too long already."

"You could at least tell us your name."

"My name is Loki. When you ever get away from your gaurdien, little Kiara, come find me." Kiara glared at Tails and he smiled innocently.

"You know you don't have to go." Sonic told him. "There's plenty of room here."

"Yeah, you could stay here with us." Amy added.

"You wouldn't mind?" Loki asked.

"No problem." Sonic started. "I think we can whip up a room. Right Knuckles?"

"What are you asking me for? If he stays, he's your guest. I'm not doing anything." Knuckles told him sitting on the couch and relaxing with his hand behind his head. Gabbriella rolled her eyes.

"We won't mind." Chris told him.

"You sure?" Loki asked.

"Absolutely." Sonic said winking and giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright...I'll stay."

"Yes!" Kiara yelled. Everyone laughed, except for Tails. Tails stood in the corner with his arms crossed and a sad look on his face.

_'Ah, who'm I kiddin? She'd never like me anyways, I should just be happy for her. She likes that pretty boy, just like everyone else. sigh She probably doesn't even like me as a friend.'_ Tails thought to himself.

"Come on, Loki, we'll show you around." Kiara told him and everyone left without even knowing that Tails was in the room. Just then a little raincloud appeared above Tails and soaked him and he sighed once more. (sorry I couldn't help myself)

Sorry i made it soo short...I just kinda...stopped...haha. Anyways, hope you liked it and please review! Since my school starts back tomorrow I'll have to post the chapters up once or twice a week so, sorry.


	7. An exploding situation

Hiya everyone! Miss me? Haha, i just hate going back to school and i'm sure all you did to, so to make it up to ya, i wrote another chapter for ya! Yay! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Knuckles sat in the bridge thinking long and hard while staring out of the window. Just then, Gabbriella walked into the room and sat next to him. "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Something...just doesn't feel right..." Knuckles started. "I don't know what...but somethings telling me that we're doing the wrong thing...you know...with Loki. Something just doesn't feel right when he's around. But...maybe that's just me."

"Don't worry. Loki's fine. He's been an angel ever since he got here."

"Where is he now?"

"I think he's helping Tails fix the ship." Just then the lights went out. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we better go check it out." Knuckles and Gabbriella ran out of the room and to another part of the ship. Tails sat in the floor with a dizzy look on his face and smoke was everywhere. "Tails! Where's Kiara?" Tails dizzily pointed to a small opening in the wall where the smoke was coming from. Gabbriella gasped.

"No!" Knuckles ran over to there and listened closely for her voice. He couldn't hear anything. Loki came out of another hole in the wall and walked up beside Gabbriella.

"What's going on?" Loki asked.

"Kiara's in there! We can't tell if she's trapped or not!" Gabbriella said very scared. "Knuckles! Do something!" Tails finally shook himself out of it.

"Wha- where am I?" the little 8 yr old asked. "Why is everyone crowded around the breaker?"

"KNUCKLES!" Knuckles climbed inside and looked for his daughter.

"Kiara!" Knuckles screamed from inside. He couldn't see. There was too much smoke. After a few minutes of calling, he heard a faint cough and a soft cry.

"Daddy." Kiara said from inside. She could barely talk. The smoke was clouding the oxygen and if Knuckles couldn't get her out, she would die. Kiara heard something beside her. It sounded like a wire crackling. "Daddy hurry!" She cried weakly. "The breaker's gonna explode!" Slowly, Kiara's voice got faint and Knuckles couldn't make out the words.

"Kiara!" Knuckles screamed. Gabbriella turned to Loki.

"Can't you do something?" Gabbriella asked him.

"Can't." Loki said pointing to his right arm. "I broke my arm inside the breaker." Tails looked at him confused.

"You never went inside the breaker!" Tails screamed at him. Loki thought for a minute.

"I went in when you were on the floor taking a nap." Loki said angrily. Tails scowled at him and then he ran over to a control panel and began pressing several buttons.

"Maybe if I can get control back of the ship, i can drain the smoke. I just need to find the...found it!"

"Tails, you're a genious!" Gabbriella screamed hugging him tightly.

"I try, heh heh." Tails winked. Tails pressed a big red button and a siren turned on and a red light flashed on in the room.

"Kiara!" Knuckles yelled again. Finally some of the smoke went away and Knuckles saw a small pink echidna curled up on the ground a few feet in front of him. "Kiara!" He picked her up and started back out. Just then the breaker exploded.

"Knuckles! Kiara!" Gabbriella screamed. Loki didn't say a thing and Tails ran to the opening and looked inside. There was fire everywhere.

"Kiara! Knuckles!" Tails yelled down the breaker.

"Tails!" Knuckles yelled faintly.

"He's ok!" Tails reached in and pulled Knuckles out. Both Knuckles and little Kiara were covered in dust. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...but I'm not sure about Kiara." Knuckles said sadly with a small cough.

about an hour later

Kiara was once again in the recovery room. Tails stood over her and felt her forehead and shook his head. Sonic walked in. "How's she look?"

"Not so good. Her pulse is decreasing by the second." The little 8 yr old said sadly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, could you go get me a wet washcloth, her forehead's burning up."

"Okey doke." Sonic sped out of the room causing all the papers in the room to fly around and Tails shook his head and looked back at Kiara. Just then Loki walked in holding something behind his back.

"What do you want!" Tails asked angrily.

"Look, I know you don't like me very much and I don't really like you either, but I'm here for Kiara." He walked over to a nightstand beside the bed Kiara laid on and set a vase full of flowers. Tails started to steam. "Boy, she doesn't look so good, did you check her pulse?"

"I think I can handle this on my own." Tails said through his teeth. Loki scowled at him. Loki then leaned over and kissed Kiara slightly on the forehead. Tails almost exploded.

"See ya Taily." Loki said as he left the room and he laughed. Tails sat in a chair near Kiara and looked sadly at her.

"What's wrong with me? There's no way I could compete with him." Tails sighed. "I might as well just give up and face it. Kiara would only ever like me as a friend." Just then Sonic sped back in the room with the wet washcloth.

"Miss me?" Sonic winked. Tails grabbed the washcloth and placed it on Kiara's forehead and looked at her for a second and then jumped down. Tails then put a oxygen mask on her mouth.

"Thanks for your help, Sonic, but I think I can handle it from here."

"Just holler if she needs something." Sonic walked out of the room.

"It's getting late." Tails said to himself. He looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. _"I can't leave her in here all alone. I'll just sleep in here tonight."_ Tails thought. Tails walked over to the closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket. He laid them out on the couch and laid down. "But how am I supposed to get any sleep when I know something might be wrong with Kiara." Tails hopped back up and walked over to one of the computers. "What's this?" Tails saw something very strange and different than he had ever seen before. The computer was picking up something on Kiara. Something was on the back of her neck. Tails ran over to her and looked on the back of her neck. It was a small chip. "What the...?" Tails thought a minute and scowled. "Loki!" He said under his breath.

Hope you enjoyed that! It's funny i had a big laugh myself noticing how many times Kiara ends up in the recovery room. Haha! It was also kinda funny when i said that Knuckles coughed, cuz right after, I coughed. It was pretty funny and...a little weird. See ya.


	8. Sonic's little problem

Hey guys! I'm back! So...here's chapter 8! yay!

Chapter 8

Loki laid in the bridge asleep. Tails stormed into the room and slammed the door, waking Loki. Tails scowled at him and Loki rubbed his eyes. "What do you want, pip squeek!"

"I'm on to your little game, Loki!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play modest! You didn't break your arm today, you sprained it when you tried to shut down the breaker trapping Kiara inside! You lured Kiara inside and made the breaker explode knocking Kiara out! And you planted this chip on the back of her neck to make her lose her breathing patterns and to make her die! I'm not as stupid as you think I am! You didn't refuse to help Dr. Eggman destroy us! You only pretended to, to get on Sonic's good side and to stab him in the back when he's not looking! You pretended to like Kiara and you pretended to be her friend! You don't mess with my friends! I'm smarter than I look!" Loki looked at him with his eyes wide.

"Ya done? Good! I didn't do any of those things! I really like Kiara and Sonic and I did refuse to destroy you guys!"

"Then explain this!" Tails held up the chip that was on Kiara's neck and handed him a magnifying glass. In small print on the bottom right hand corner was Dr. Eggman's logo. Loki smiled at Tails deviously.

"Fine! You're right, happy? What are ya gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna tell Sonic!"

"Yeah, like he'll believe you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough, pip squeek." Just then Loki started to laugh evily. Tails ran out of the room and ran into Sonic.

"Sonic! Boy, am I glad to see you! Loki's been lying to us, Sonic! He's gonna try to kill you and all of us!" Sonic just stood there and didn't even blink. "Sonic?"

"He can't hear you. You see I've planted microchips on all of your friends, well except for you and Kiara, now they'll obey my every command! Hahaha!" Tails turned around to see both Knuckles and Gabbriella the same way. "Sonic, Knuckles, Gabbriella...attack!" Just then all three of they're eyes glowed red. Tails gasped and ran into the recovery room and sealed it tight.

"What am I gonna do? I won't take long before they get here and Knuckles will break through the door." Tails looked up and saw Kiara still in the bed. "I can't let them get to Kiara!" Tails ran to her and picked her up and ran out of the room. Sonic, Knuckles and Gabbriella chased them down the hall.

in Tails' room

Tails sat up screaming. He breathed heavily. He looked around. He was in the recovery room. "I must have dozed off." Tails said rubbing his eyes.

the next morning in Sonic's room

Tails ran into the room and began talking really fast (as most 8 yr olds do). "Sonic! Sonic! I was sitting in the recovery room and i saw this thing and when went to check it out, I found that Loki was bugging Kiara to make her sick and I thought about it for a while and I found out that Loki's been lying to us the whole time and...and...and..."

"Woah woah woah, buddy..." Sonic interuppted putting his finger on Tails' mouth. "Who knew something could run faster than me, haha. Now what's going on?"

"Loki's been lying to us and now he's gonna try to kill you and everyone!"

"Haha. Loki's good, don't worry."

"Maybe it was all just a bad dream." Tails rubbed his face. Tails walked out and walked into the recovery. Kiara was sitting up awake and rubbed her face.

"What happened?"

"Kiara!" Tails yelled. "Are you alright?" Tails said running to her side.

"I...I think so. My stomach hurts though."

"You're probably hungry." Tails picked her up and took her into the bridge. "There ya go." Tails handed her a bowl and a box of cereal. "I'll be right back." Tails walked out of the room and Sonic walked in.

"Hey squirt, whatcha eatin?" Sonic winked.

"Cereal!"

"Really? Any good?"

"Yup!" Sonic sighed. "What's wrong, uncle Sonic?"

"Oh nothing. It's just...for the first time in my life...I'm bored!" Sonic slumped down and rested his head on his hand.

"When I'm bored...I normally go scare my dad. If I scare him good enough he screams like a little girl. It's funny!" Gabbriella walked into the room. "Mommy!"

"Kiara! You're ok!" Gabbriella said happily. She ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm ok mom." She said rather annoyed. "Mom! Come on Sonic! Race you to my dad!" Kiara raced out of the room and Sonic watched her run out and smiled.

"You know whe's crazy about you, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. But hey, who isn't?" Sonic sped out of the room and Gabbriella smiled. She sat down and rested her head on her hands. She saw strange visions of her and Shadow looking as if they were actually getting along. Just then Knuckles walked by and looked at her.

"You alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. My head just hurts, that's all."

in the main power room

Sonic and Kiara sat in the room side by side and Kiara just looked at Sonic as if she was waiting for him to do something. Sonic smiled at her. "I'm still bored."

"Oo, guess what I learned how to do?" Kiara said jumping up. "I can hack into computers! I found out something about Rouge that I'll never let her live down in Eggman's computer. Heh heh."

"Wait...you can hack into and shut down any computer?"

"Yep!"

"Why you sneaky little fox...fox? Does Tails know about this?"

"Not yet!" Sonic walked over and pressed a button.

"Tails! Come down to the main power room and quick and bring your computer!" Tails hurried in with a laptop under his right arm.

"What's going on?" Tails asked. Sonic took the computer and handed it to Kiara.

"Try to shut down the Blue Typhoon."

"What? She can't do that!" Tails yelled. "Something could go wrong and...and...and...the outcomes could be fatal. And besides, she's not old enough, she doesn't know what she's doing."

"For your information, I'm smarter than you think and I am old enough and I'll prove it!" Kiara turned around and turned on the laptop. She quickly typed something in and did several things and all of a sudden the lights went out and the Blue Typhoon shut down.

"That's incredible." Sonic said.

"Yeah yeah, now turn them back on." Tails told her. Kiara did the same thing and the lights turned back on.

"You could prove very useful." Sonic said smiling.

in the bridge

Knuckles and Gabbriella sat in the bridge. Knuckles was sitting on the couch and Gabbriella was at the controls doing something. Just then Amy stumbled in. "Gabbriella...something's wrong with me..." Gabbriella ran to her as Amy almost fainted. Knuckles helped her lie Amy on the couch. Gabbriella glanced over her.

"Knuckles. Go get me a wet washcloth please." Gabbriella told him. Knuckles nodded and ran out of the room. "Do you feel any pain anywhere and how long have you felt like this?"

"My stomach hurts and my head and I've been feeling this way for about 2 months. It comes and goes but this one is the worst." Knuckles ran back into the room and handed the washcloth to his wife and she rubbed Amy. All of a sudden, Amy sat up. "That's weird. I feel fine now." Knuckles looked at Gabbriella.

"Knuckles, can I talk to Amy alone, I think I know what's wrong with her." Knuckles nodded and smiled and walked out of the room. Gabbriella looked at Amy. "I think I know what's wrong. I used to feel like that...when I was pregnant with Kiara..."

"You don't think that I'm..."

"Don't know...I'm gonna do some tests on you to make sure."

about 30 minutes later

"It's official...you're pregnant." Gabbriella told her.

"But...but how? Wait...oh no, oh no..." Amy rubbed her face. "I can't believe it."

"What's wrong?"

"A few months ago...Sonic slept with me. Do you think that..."

"Yeah."

"Oh no...I can't raise a child on my own, Sonic'll never propose."

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him." Gabbriella said cracking her knuckles.

in the main power room

Gabbriella walked into the room where Sonic, Tails and Kiara still were. "Tails, Kiara...can I talk to Sonic alone for a minute?"

"Sure..." Tails said. "..come on Kiara, I need some help working on the X-Tornado." Tails grabbed her hand and the two ran out of the room. When the door closed Gabbriella looked at Sonic.

"So...what's up?" Sonic said with a confused look on his face.

"Something's the matter with Amy."

"What's wrong?"

"Well...a few minutes ago, I did some tests on her and...well...Sonic, Amy's pregnant."

"What?"

"And Amy confessed that you had slept with her a few months ago...so...I'm guessing its your kid."

"What?" Sonic stood up and his eyes widened.

"Amy is scared. Seeing on how you like her and obviously she likes you...I think you should ask her to marry you."

"Are you nuts? I can't get married! Getting married is for old people! I'm not old!" Gabbriella looked at him scornfully. "...I mean...not all married people are old. I was directing that you were old...I meant...I...uh..."

"Alright listen! I sick of playing the nice girl! You're asking her to marry you, cuz I don't wanna have to see my best friend have to raise a child on her own! I never could've been able to raise Kiara without Knuckles! Do you know how hard it is to raise a child with Knuckles' personality in her!" Gabbriella yelled.

"Man you're hot when you're angry." Said a voice from behind. Gabbriella turned and saw Knuckles standing in the doorway staring at her.

"Not now, Knuckie! I need to talk to Sonic for a minute." Gabbriella gently pushed him out of the door and the door closed. She walked back up to Sonic and pulled him into the air. "Now listen! Either you tie the knot with Amy or I'll tie you in a knot!"

"Yes ma'am." Sonic said shaking. Gabbriella stormed out of the room and ran once again into Knuckles.

"Knuckles? What are you still doing here?"

"You know I can't help it when you get angry." Knuckles said gazing into her eyes.

"Not now Knuckles, I need to talk to Amy."

"But I need you."

"She needs me more right now, we'll talk later, I promise." Gabbriella walked off and Sonic walked up to Knuckles.

"Knuckles." Sonic sighed. "I don't normally do this but...HELP!"

"What do you need help for?"

"Your wife's gonna kill me if I don't marry Amy! I don't wanna marry Amy!"

"You shoulda thought of that before you slept with her." Knuckles chuckled.

"What's it like? I mean...being married." Knuckles looked at Gabbriella who was still making her way towards the bridge.

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world, Sonic. Every morning you wake up and know that someone loves you and they'll never leave you." Knuckles smiled. "It changes you."

"It sure did change you. You're happy alot of the time."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ah, I need time to think. I have to talk to Amy." Sonic sped off and ran back with Gabbriella in his arms. He handed her to Knuckles. "Take care of her, will ya?" Sonic sped back off. Knuckles stood confused with an also confused Gabbriella lying in his arms.

"What was that all about?" Gabbriella asked. Knuckles didn't say anything and just gazed at Gabbriella. "Knuckles?"

"Well, it must be my lucky day." Knuckles said deviously.

"Knuckles." Gabbriella said rolling her eyes and gazed back at him.

"Well...Sonic wants me to take care of you...I guess I'll take care of you." Knuckles said smiling. Gabbriella chuckles as Knuckles carried her into their room with both of them laughing.

Well that's all for now. I'll put more up next week, but for now...adios!


	9. Love becomes deception

Yo people! Haha, sorry, couldn't help myself! Hey I found some cool stuff and I put them on my myspace so check it out, its Here chapter 9 for ya!

Chapter 9

Tails walked happily down the hall and stopped when he came near the bridge. He started to hear voices and he pressed his ears against the door. He heard Loki's voice and another voice that sounded really familiar but he couldn't make out the words so he couldn't tell. Tails opened the door slightly and he saw Loki sitting by the computer. On the screen was Eggman! Tails gasped and then covered his mouth when he noticed that Loki had seen him. Eggman dissappeared from the screen and Loki looked angrily at Tails. "What do you want, pip squeek?" Tails didn't say a word, instead he just walked off with an angry look on his face.

_'What am I gonna do? I can't tell Sonic, I already tried and he didn't believe me. Nobody else would either. Not even Kiara. Wait a minute!'_ Tails thought. At the thought of this he ran down to the main power room. Inside Knuckles was sleeping, leaning against the Master Emerald. "Knuckles! Wake up!" Tails screamed jumping up and down in front of Knuckles. As always, Knuckles started to get angry.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up!" Knuckles said angrily.

"It's Loki! He was in the bridge talking to Dr. Eggman on the computer!" The little 8 yr old was all out of breath, Knuckles looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Loki's in the plane room helping Kiara out with the X-Tornado."

"Well, when i saw him, he was in the bridge!"

"Kiara asked him to help her with the engine a few hours ago, they've been in there the whole time."

"Wait...Kiara asked...Loki to help her...but...what about me?" Knuckles shrugged. "It's my ship!"

"Not my problem. Now get out of here so I can get some sleep!" Tails sighed and walked sadly out of the room.

_'Why would Kiara ask Loki to help her? Doesn't she like me anymore? It's my ship! If anyone knows how to fix it, it's me. I don't get it! Everything was going great until Loki came along...I almost forgot! Loki!'_ Tails ran down to the plane room. Knuckles was right, Loki and Kiara were there fixing the engine. Tails looked back and forth from the two of them and then sighed. Tails walked away with his head hung low. _'I give up. I'm losing my friends, my ship, and the girl I love all to him! They could get along without me! I don't do anything to help out anyways. They'd all be better off without me.'_ "Maybe I should just leave. They don't need me."

"You're right, they don't." A voice said from behind. Tails turned around to see Loki. "None of these guys care about you, they never have. They don't need you anymore, they've got me. They probably wouldn't even know you were gone." Tails lowered his head and looked sadly at the ground. "They don't need you, they've never needed you! They'd get along better if you were never born!" Loki said with an evil smile on his face.

"You're right, I should just go away. Kiara's got you, she doesn't need me." Tails turned around and walked away leaving Loki smiling evily at him. All of a sudden he started to laugh evily.

on Eggman's ship

Shadow sat on the couch with his eyes closed. Rouge walked in. "You still pouting over that little girl?"

"Shut up, Rouge." Shadow said never opening his eyes.

"You need to get over it. Loki's gonna take care of her."

"That's the problem. I want to kill her and instead the doctor sent Loki to do it."

"Just get over it. Loki's gonna do the dirty work for us."

"I at least want to see her suffer before she dies. Nobody makes a fool out of me! Especially not a 7 yr old little girl!"

"Hey, the kid's got good genes. I mean with Gabbriella's power and Knuckles' strength, this kid's just a second Superman." Rouge said smiling.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" Shadow said finally looking at her and noticing that she was smiling.

"Well...no...but you do have to admire her spunk. Not many 7 yr old girls would have the guts to stand up to you, of all people."

"That's what I hate about her. She made me look weak in front of the doctor. That's probably why he sent out Loki instead of me."

"Relax. Just because you had one screw up, doesn't mean that Eggman will never use you again."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well...if I were you I'd quit."

"What?"

"You heard me, quit, throw in the towel and go solo. You don't need Eggman to tell you what to do. Or you could team up with me and we can search for the Chaos Emeralds together and without him."

"But...the doctor knows about my past. He told me he would tell me what happened and how I lost my memory."

"And you actually believed him! Hahaha! Eggman's not gonna tell you anything. He's just using you to get his way. I think that once he's done with you, he'll probably destroy you, it sounds like him and even you can't deny that." Shadow lowered his head and looked angrily at the ground.

on the Blue Typhoon in Tails' room

Tails stood in his room and packed his suitcase. Tears were in his eyes. He sadly went from wall to wall and took the pictures down of him and Sonic and pictures of him and Kiara. On his nightstand was the cutest picture of him and Kiara. They were in the bridge and Tails' arm was around her shoulder, blushing and using his other hand to scratch the back of his head and Kiara was smiling and doing a peace sign with her fingers. He slowly picked it up and a tear fell on it. He walked over to his suitcase and slowly placed it in. There was another picture on his nightstand. Sonic stood in the middle of him and Kiara and he was hugging them and the two of them were laughing. In Tails' head, he heard himself and Kiara laugh. He placed that picture in the suitcase and looked once more at the empty room. Before he shut the suitcase, he walked over to the closet and took out a whole bunch of his shoes. Then walked over to the drawer and took out a whole bunch of socks and gloves and then shut the suitcase. He looked outside his door and watched Loki and Kiara walking down the hall holding hands. "Goodbye Kiara." Tails said sadly as he headed down the other way to the plane room. He threw his suitcase in the back seat of the X-Tornado and he got in the front seat. He looked around the room, sighed and then pressed a button and the window covered his head. "Goodbye everyone. I hope you have a nice life without me." Tails pressed another button and the engine started. The X-Tornado blasted out of the Blue Typhoon and crying, Tails flew away. Loki walked Kiara down to the bridge.

"Kiara?"

"Yeah?" Kiara asked looking at Loki strangely.

"I was just wondering. There's a meteor shower happening on one of the planets nearby tonight and I was wondering if...you know...ir you're not too busy...if you'd like to watch them with me?"

"Sure."

"Great!"

later that day

Loki and Kiara walked down to the plane room. "Hey, where's the X-Tornado?"

"I think little Tailsy said he was taking it out for a spin."

"Oh...ok. He doesn't normally take the X-Tornado out without me, but I'll take your word for it. He must not have been in a very good mood."

"He wasn't. But...I found this the other day. Tailsy must have started on it, cuz I had to finish it up. I call it, the Hurricane!"

"Wow. It's beautiful." Kiara said. The ship was a bluish color with white and yellow stripes on it. It was about the size of the X-Tornado.

"Well...come on, get in." Kiara got in the back seat and Loki got in the front. "Ready?"

"Yup!"

"Blast off!" Loki pressed a button and the engine started and the Hurricane blasted off. Knuckles and Gabbriella watched them leave from the bridge. Knuckles had his arm around Gabbriella and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

on Moon Sector 5

The Hurricane landed on the moon and Loki helped Kiara down. "Wow, the last time I was on the moon it was with...Tails."

"Don't worry about him. He'll be just fine. Look, it's starting." Kiara sat down and smiled as she looked up at the meteors. Loki just looked at Kiara with an evil look on his face. He extended his arms towards her and his hands started glowing bright red and orange. Kiara felt as if she was getting warmer.

"Loki?" Kiara turned around. "What are you doing?" Loki shot a fireball at her. The X-Tornado flew near Moon Sector 5 and saw them.

"Kiara!" Tails yelled. Tails flew the X-Tornado down to the moon and jumped out. "What are you doing, Loki?" Tails asked angrily. Loki didn't say a word but blasted him too, knocking him out. Loki grabbed Kiara and jumped back into the Hurricane and flew off.

That's all for now, guys! Don't forget to check out my website!


	10. Captured again

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Yay!

Chapter 10

Kiara's eyes slowly blinked open. She sat up, rubbed her head and looked around. "Wha-where am I?" She was in some sort of cage in a room she'd never seen before. "Hello? Mom? Dad? Tails? Sonic? Anybody?" She sat back and looked at the ceiling. "Great...looks like another wonderful act for Kiara...huh...getting caught again." Kiara said sarcastically. "How am I ever going to prove myself to dad, if the only thing I'm good at is getting caught and risking their lives for mine. I'm never going to be able to fight with dad."

"Aw, that's so heartbreaking." Said a voice from in front of her. Dr. Eggman showed himself and smiled deceivingly at her.

"Hey! I know you! You're that guy that yelled at me the other day!" Kiara said angrily.

"Clearly a misunderstanding. You see, I took you from the mean old cat in order to save your life from him and Sonic and his friends."

"What are you talking about? Sonic is my friend and so are the others."

"Now...how do you know that?"

"Because! They care about me. They all do."

"Are you sure? Or they could be just using you."

"No." Kiara shook her head looking at him for the first time scared.

"They know how much power you have. Think about how much power you'll have once you get control over it and you get older." Eggman told her looking deceitfully. Kiara thought looking at the floor.

"You're...you're lying!" Kiara looked at him angrily.

"Are you sure?" Kiara sighed and thought for a minute. "You have greater power than you realize and more power will come as you grow and are able to control them, even you know that and so do they."

"But..."

"But nothing. They've been using you from the beginning, since you were born."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Kiara was starting to get confused. "But don't worry, I can help you. I can make sure that not even Sonic can get to you."

"I don't believe you...I don't believe you at all!"

"Fine. But think about it...why would Sonic and his want a 7 yr old around them. The only reason they keep Tails around is to make him build their ships. Otherwise, Tails would have stayed back where he came from, Sonic would have had nothing to do with him. Just like all the others, Sonic's just using all of you. Knuckles he keeps to have his strength, Gabbriella, her power, Tails, his intelligence, you for your abilities of both Knuckles and Gabbriella, Amy, her hammering abilities, and Chris...Chris...well...Chris must be a snack set for later."

"You're...that's not true...Sonic loves everyone! Especially me!"

"Are you sure?" Kiara didn't know what to think anymore. Just then Shadow and Rouge walked up with an angered look on their faces.

"Doctor. We've dectected a craft coming towards us."

"It's Sonic!" Eggman screamed from under his breath.

"No, this time it's not." Rouge told him.

"What do you mean, some times I really think Rouge that you're going bats."

"The ship is too small to be The Blue Typhoon." Rouge explained.

"Then who could it be?"

"The X-Tornado." Kiara said to herself. "It couldn't be...Tails."

"Well...shoot it down, we don't want whoever it is to come aboard."

"Yes doctor." Shadow said as both of them left the room.

"Now...where were we? Ah yes. I want you to join me Kiara. Join the actual good side and there's no strings attached. All you have to do is help me destroy Sonic and his pathetic friends."

about a mile away in the X-Tornado

Tails sat in a chair and controlled the steering with an angry look on his face. "Don't worry Kiara, I'm comin for ya!"

in the control room of Eggman's ship

"You ready?" Rouge asked Shadow. Shadow didn't say a word, didn't even look at her. He just stood there on the other side of the room and gazed out the window, thinking of Maria no doubt. "Shadow!" Shadow shook himself out of it.

"What?"

"Are you ready or not?"

"Oh...yeah." Shadow walked over beside Rouge and they looked for the X-Tornado.

"Alright. Prepare to launch missiles."

"Target locked. Ready?"

"Ready. Fire!" Shadow pressed a big red button and a missile blasted out of the ship and headed toward the X-Tornado.

back on the X-Tornado

Tails sat calmly in the control room with the same angry face he had before. Just then the screen flashed red and the word 'Alert' flashed on and off the screen. "What the-" Tails said worriedly. The missle was coming straight for them.

There you go! Another chapter down only a few more before we rap this story up! Makes you sad, don't it? sniff Well...so long!


	11. The choice and a broken heart

Long time no see, haha, i'm back again with another chapter. It's sad really, pretty soon this story'll be over sniff. But the good news is, I've already started working on the next story! yay! So be happy, this story'll end but a brand new one will come later! It's going to be exciting!

Chapter 11

Tails jerked the wheel over to make it turn quick enough to get away from the missle that was still coming towards him. He had to think of something...and fast. The X-Tornado was barely moving, he had used most of the fuel just getting there and he was about to run out. "Ok, the fuel's getting low, Kiara's in danger, I'm too far away to call Sonic and the others and to top it all off I'm about to be blown up...let's see..." Tails quickly scanned the room for something he could use. "Ah ha!"

back with Kiara

Kiara sat in the cage and thought over everything. Eggman stood in front of her with an evil grin on his face. Kiara was starting to get a little worried and really confused. Who could she believe? Either way her life was going to be in danger. If she stayed with Eggman and joined him then it could be a trap and she could destroy everyone she ever cared about or if she went back with Sonic then they could really be who Eggman said and they would be using her and sooner or later they would destroy her. "I...I don't know." Kiara said softly. Eggman frowned and shook his head.

"Now honestly, Kiara, who are you going to believe? Me, an ordinary genious who wants to help you...or that Sonic who has been tricking you from the very beginning just to use you and your power." Eggman told her replacing his frown with the same evil grin from before. Kiara thought it over but didn't know what to say.

in the fuel room of the X-Tornado

Tails stood next to the fuel processor. "I should've thought of it sooner." Next to the processor was a small green button. Tails pressed it and the ship blasted off. It scared Tails at first and it made him fall down, when he finally realized what was happening he smiled and laughed. "I knew that power boost would come in handy! Kiara, here I come!" Tails just barely dodged the missile and began again towards Eggman's ship.

back with Kiara

"The clock is ticking. Either you stay with me or you go with Sonic. You know that Sonic will be here any minute to "save" you and he did the little figer thing, so you must choose."

"I...I..."

"STOP!" Screamed a voice from outside the hall. Both Kiara and Eggman turned.

"It's Sonic!" Eggman yelled.

"No it's not." Shadow said walking back in the room calmly.

"Then...who is it?"

"An intruder."

"KIARA!" The voice yelled again. Kiara recognized the voice, it was a voice she new very well.

"Tails...Tails? Tails, I'm in here!" Kiara yelled back.

"I'm coming!" Tails yelled to her, still from down the hall. "You're...finished...Eggman!" Tails yelled as he ran out of breath into the room. "Let...Kiara...go!"

"Tails...but no Sonic." Eggman looked around the room "Alright Sonic, enough playing around, where are you hiding? You can't fool me."

"Sonic's not here. I was too far away to call him for help."

"Tails!" Kiara screamed happily.

"Kiara? Let her go, Eggman!" Tails said angrily.

"Who's gonna stop me? You? Hahahahahahaha" Eggman actually looked happy as he thought how this time he would win. "Not this time Tails, not this time. You see, Kiara here was just about to except a partnership with me. She trusts me and won't go back with you and Sonic."

"Kiara? Is that true?"

"No...well...not really..." Kiara thought as she looked at the ground sadly.

"Kiara! Eggman is the bad guy! You can't tell me that you actually believe him!"

"Kiara?" Eggman said as she looked at him. "Do you except my offer or not?" Kiara looked back and forth from the floor to Eggman to Tails and thought hurriedly.

"Um...I...I don't know..."

"Kiara!" Tails said surprised. Kiara looked at him sadly and then to the floor. "I can't believe your actually thinking of joining Eggman!" Kiara didn't say a word. Eggman walked up to her.

"Think of it Kiara," Eggman started, "Why would they send Tails out without Sonic? It's obviously a trap. They're sending the person you were most close to, to get you back. Are you really that blind?" Kiara looked at him and then at Tails. She thought for a minute and then stuck her finger out of the cage and towards the lock of the door. A shock from her finger broke the lock and she stepped out of the cage silently. She walked up to Tails, but stared at the floor.

"I...I'm sorry Tails." Kiara told him. Tails was the only one that saw a small tear run down her face. She backed up and stood beside Eggman.

"Haha! That's my girl!" Eggman told her as he patted her on the back. Tails stood with his mouth wide open.

Sorry it's so short. I'm kinda tired.


	12. Choices have consequences

Hiya, people, sorry it's been so long since i updated, i've had a lot of things going on that have been distacting me.

Chapter 12

Tails stood silently with his mouth wide open. Kiara looked at the floor ashamed. "Whatd'ya mean? You...you're staying with Eggman?" Tails finally asked. Kiara didn't say a word and didn't look at him. "But...what about Sonic? What about your parents? What...what about me?" Kiara closed her eyes and looked at Dr. Eggman.

"You're doing the right thing, Kiara. They're all liars, who knows, maybe even Tails is in on it." Dr. Eggman told her. Kiara finally looked at Tails, but looked a little angry.

"You can't honestly tell me, you actually believe him?" Tails asked her surprised to see the love of his life turn against him.

"I'm sorry..." Kiara finally said as she extended her arm towards him. "I can't trust you anymore." Her hand began to glow purple and a bolt of electricity shot out at Tails knocking him out of the room.

"You're making the right choice, you can't trust anyone but me. I can help you. I can help you discover your purpose. And in time...maybe I'll make you my partner. There's only one thing I want you to do. Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends." Dr. Eggman patted her on the head.

back on the Blue Typhoon

"Kiara has been gone an awful long time." Gabbriella said as she looked at Knuckles. Everyone but Sonic stood in the bridge and looked at each other worriedly. "She should've been back by now." Sonic dashed into the room.

"Tails is gone and so is the X-Tornado!" Sonic shouted. Gabbriella and Knuckles looked at each other.

"We've got to go find them." Knuckles told everyone.

"But we can't," Amy started, "Tails is the only one who knows how to operate the Blue Typhoon."

"...I probably can." Chris told them. "Tails was starting to teach me anyway. I might not be able to make us go very fast but I at least can help find them."

"I think we should trust Chris."

"I can help." Gabbriella said. "I'm the only one who can understand how the controls work."

"All right. Let's go find them!" Sonic said.

back on Eggman's ship

Tails lingered back to the X-Tornado with tears streaming down his face. _'How could she? Doesn't she know that Sonic and the others love her? Doesn't she know that...that I love her? I have to go back. But I can't face her on my own.'_ Tails thought. He began to get angry. "I need to find Sonic." Tails jumped in the X-Tornado and blasted off of Eggman's ship and headed for the Blue Typhoon. Kiara stood sadly by Eggman's side in the bridge. Bocoe and Docoe sat in the control seats. Eggman had an evil smile on his face as he watched the X-Tornado start to fly away.

"So he thinks he's gonna get away does he? Lock on to his ship. We'll blast him down and teach him that he can't get away that easy." Docoe nodded and pushed a big red button and a missile headed right for the X-Tornado. Kiara closed her eyes and cringed when she heard the explosion. A single tear ran down her face. "Hm mm mm mmm, that outta teach him a lesson." The X-Tornado was in pieces and Tails was no where to be seen.

on the Blue Typhoon

"Set coordinates for the X-Tornado's location," Gabbriella started as she sat in the controler chair. "If we find the X-Tornado then we find Tails and Kiara."

"Setting coordinates for the X-Tornado, roger." Chris repeated.

"Do you think we can find them, Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic didn't say a word.

_'I have a funny feeling about this.' _Sonic thought.

"Preparing Blue Typhoon for hyper speed. Knuckles, you ready?" Gabbriella asked. Knuckles stood in the Engine room where the Master Emerald was.

"Ready." Knuckles replied.

"Alright Knuckles, you know what to do."

"Right. Oh Master Emerald! We need your power!" The Master Emerald glowed bright. "We're all ready Gabbriella."

"Right. All right everyone, here we go." Gabbriella pulled a lever up and the Blue Typhoon blasted off into space.

in a room on Eggman's ship

Kiara sat on a couch and cried. She tucked her legs into her chest and buried her face there. Shadow stood slilently in the corner of the room. "You know..." Shadow started and startled Kiara, "...crying isn't going help you. I should know. I know what you're going through."

"How could you? I cared about Tails. You probably have never cared about anyone! Now he's gone and I'll never see him again." Kiara cried even more.

"I do know how you feel. You feel angry, confused, sad and you know you would do anything to get that person back, no matter what." Kiara looked at him and for the first time, Shadow actually looked sad.

"H...how'd you..."

"I know. I lost someone long ago that I cared about. Her name was Maria and she was killed because of me. If it wasn't for me she probably would still be alive. I don't remember much of her or much of anything for that matter but that's all i know. I cared about her and it was all my fault she died. Now...I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know who I am or where I'm going or what i'm doing for that matter. Nothing seems important anymore." Kiara gazed at him and was surprised that the person that had been attacking her and her friends and whos she thought was heartless actually did care for someone.

"Is that why you're always angry? Because you know it was your fault." Shadow didn't say anything, all he did was close his eyes. Kiara saw that Shadow had a lot of pain and she grabbed his hand. Shadow looked at her. Kiara smiled and for that moment and for that moment only, for the first time Shadow smiled. "Just because it was all your fault doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up about it. You don't have to feel bad, you really think that wherever Maria is, that she wants you to feel sorry for yourself..." Kiara thought over the words she just said for several minutes. "What am I doing?" Kiara said softly. Kiara ran out of the room and left Shadow by himself. Once more, Shadow replaced his smile with a frown. The Blue Typhoon finally reached the location of the X-Tornado. Unfortunately, Eggman's ship had already left without a trace.

"Oh no." Sonic said as he looked at all the pieces of the X-Tornado. "I sure hope that Tails and Kiara weren't on the ship." Knuckles walked into the room and Gabbriella looked at him sadly. Knuckles' expression didn't change, he just walked up to the glass and looked at the once X-Tornado. He scanned the pieces for Tails or his daughter.

"Look." Knuckles pointed to a small yellow figure. It didn't look like part of the ship but it looked like it was moving. Sonic, Knuckles and Gabbriella put on jet packs and flew out to see what it was. It was Tails! Gabbriella picked him up while Knuckles flew up to look around, Sonic flew beside Gabbriella to see if his friend was ok. Gabbriella listened in his mouth, he was still breathing.

"I better take him to the recovery room." Gabbriella flew back to the Blue Typhoon with Tails in her arms. Sonic looked around for Knuckles, when he saw him he flew up beside him. Knuckles had stopped looking around and was looking straight ahead. He still had the strong, determined look on his face, but a small tear fought its way down his face. Sonic looked around and didn't see Kiara, then he looked back at Knuckles.

"Aw, I'm sorry buddy." Knuckles closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, harder than he ever had before.

"Eggman did this. I just know it." Knuckles said through his teeth.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. He's been here."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! SONIC THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES! Eggman killed her. Kiara's not coming back and Eggman's not going to get away with it. He thought he was scared of me before, he better be scared now." Knuckles flew back to the Blue Typhoon. Sonic looked the direction Knuckles was looking and then lowered his head. After a few minutes Sonic flew back to the ship.

back on Eggman's ship

Kiara stomped into Eggman's bridge where he, Bocoe, Docoe and Bukkun already were. "Well, if it isn't my little Kiara." Eggman said happily.

"I want you to take me home."

"What? But you are home."

"No I'm not! I want you to take me back to my mommy and daddy!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, you've already agreed to work for me and when you agree to me, you're a permanent resident whether you like it or not." Eggman pushed a button on the chair he was sitting on and a glass covered cage surrounded her coming up from the ground.

"HEY! Let me out! I want my daddy!"

"Bocoe, Docoe, please take Kiara to her new room. I'm sure she'll be nice and cozy in there and make sure she doesn't get out." Kiara shocked the cage and all it did was shock her back. "Oh, and don't waste your energy, that's just not any glass you know. Every time you shock the cage it just shocks you back, hahaha!" Bocoe and Docoe pushed the cage out of the room as Eggman laughed evily.

Once again sorry it's taking me so long to review. I bet you can feel it now, this story's coming to a close. But don't fret, when one door closes another one opens. And for those of you people who are like me and don't understand what that meant, i've already planned a sequel and it's gonna rock. I'll tell some details about it later. But let's just say, Shadow discovers his purpose and some more of his memory about Maria and a secret that everyone has been wondering about. Actually, i'm the only one who knows that secret and i've been wondering about it myself. Anyway the main storyline is about Shadow and Gabbriella, and it's gonna rock. Not to mention all the new characters that will be coming in. Amy gives birth, new hitchhikers, a new enemy and a new ally, which confidentially doesn't really do anything and all that crazy stuff. I sure hope i can fit it all into one story, haha!


	13. A blast from the past

Kiara sat in a ball in the corner of the box with her head tucked into her arms, crying. Bokkun flew into the room, Kiara didn't notice him. Bokkun looked sad and was about to tell her something. "Bokkun!" Eggman yelled and Bokkun quickly flew out of the room. Kiara looked up and rested her chin on her hands.

In the Blue Typhoon

Knuckles stood in the main power room staring at the Master Emerald blankely. Gabbriella walked into the room and looked at him sadly. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist and set her chin on his right shoulder and looked at the Master Emerald with him. "You ok?" Knuckles asked looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Could be better...you?"

"eehhhh...how's everybody else?"

"I haven't seen Chris, Sonic's been quiet and Amy and Tails have been steering the ship, not saying a word." Gabbriella said.

"It's weird..."

"What?"

"The Master Emerald...I don't know...I just seems...different...like it's trying to say something..."

"What!"

"I don't know...maybe it's just me..."

"Maybe...but the Master Emerald maybe trying to contact you. Just listen to it. I'll leave you alone." Gabbriella started to walk off but Knuckles grabbed her by the wrist.

"No...stay here..." Gabbriella smiled. Knuckles sat in front of the Master Emerald and leaned up against it, Gabbriella sat beside him and Knuckles put his arm around her. Gabbriella rested her head on Knuckles chest and Knuckles rested his on her head. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Knuckles' dream

He saw several things that had happened over the past few days, like Kiara's birthday party, when Kiara fought Shadow, when Knuckles found out that Tails liked Kiara, when Knuckles started thinking about Gabbriella and found her, when Loki came around and then all of a sudden he started to hear Kiara's voice, _"Daddy...daddy! Help!"_

end dream

Knuckles woke up and looked around. It was dark and the only light was the light glowing from the Master Emerald. Gabbriella layed asleep in Knuckles' lap. Knuckles pushed her hair back out of her face and smiled at her. "Knuckles..." A faint female voice said from behind him. Knuckles looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Knuckles...Knuckles..." Knuckles gently picked Gabbriella's head up and layed her on the floor. "Knuckles..." Knuckles noticed that when he heard his name, the Master Emerald gave off a strange glow and then stopped after his name was being called. Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald confused. Knuckles' eyes widened.

in the bridge

Sonic, Tails and Amy are in the bridge, only Tails and Amy are flying. Sonic was watching ahead out the window. Tails watched Sonic close his eyes and walk out of the room. Tails looked at Amy. "Sonic hasn't said much of anything in a while."

"I know, I'm starting to worry about him. Hey!" Amy looked around the room. "Where's Gabbriella? She was here a while a go, wasn't she?"

"She went to go check on Knuckles." Tails said looking back in front of the Blue Typhoon.

"Oh..."

"I wish there were some way to cheer Sonic up."

"Yeah...but he likes to be alone when he doesn't feel good."

"I guess so..."

"So how are you? I haven't heard you say anything about her."

"Yeah well...maybe there was something that I could've done, instead of just standing there."

"There was nothing you could do, not without Sonic."

"The only problem is, will Sonic be ok by the time we find Eggman?"

"I'm sure he will, just like he runs, he heals fast."

"Yeah...I guess so..."

in the bridge on Eggman's ship

Eggman sat in his chair with an evil smile on his face and tapping his fingers together. "Hehehehehehe..." Bocoe and Docoe sat on both sides of him looking at each other.

"I don't see why you're so happy..." Docoe said, "You're plan is going down the drain."

"Kiara doesn't like you anymore and she figured out why you were being so nice to her." Bocoe added.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I have killed one of Sonic's own crew mates, that outta boost his ego down a bit, hahahahahaha...There's no way he will be able to fight me at full strength! Hahahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed. Shadow walked in with a confused look on his face. "Oh, Shadow there you are! I'm glad you're here. Sonic outta come any minute and I need you to be ready."

"Actually...I've been thinking..." Shadow stopped.

"Tell me later, Shadow, I think I see something! Yup! It's the Blue Typhoon! Sonic's coming."

on the Blue Typhoon

Knuckles stood in the control room looking out the window, there was a look of hope and sadness on his face. Tails and Amy were still flying the ship and Sonic was standing on the other side of the room with his eyes closed. Chris looked around the room at everybody and then out the window. _'Please be ok, Kiara...'_ Chris thought. Chris looked at Tails, he looked really upset. Knuckles looked at Eggman's ship and clenched his fists. Without saying a word, Knuckles turned and walked out of the room. "Knuckles!" Chris ran out after him and stopped him in the hall. "Where are you going?"

"I have to pay Eggman back." Knuckles said not even turning to Chris. "He stole Kiara from me and now..." Chris heard Knuckles start to cry. "...now I'll never see her again..." Chris knelt down.

"But that doesn't mean you have to go fight him alone. I'm sure Sonic isn't too happy about it either and I'm sure he'd like to get at 'em. I know I would." Chris winked.

"But I...you can't...I'm doing it on my own." Knuckles said looking at him. There were tears streaming down his face. "I can't risk your lives."

"Knuckles..."

"Stay here." Knuckles turned and almost ran into Gabbriella.

"You're not going anywhere without me. I have a bone to pick with Eggman too and I'm not going to sit here and watch you fight him and sit helplessly here." Gabbriella stepped closer to him. "I made an oath to you and I intend to keep it and there's nothing you can say to keep me here. If you go, I go."

"Gabbriella..." Knuckles started.

"I'm coming with you and if Kiara is alive, we're bringing her back together." She grabbed his hand. "We started out that way and that's how we'll finish."

flashback - 10 yrs earlier on Angel Island

the day Knuckles and Gabbriella met

The moon was rising and Gabbriella sat right beside the water of the lake. Tears were running down her face as she watched the moon. "Beautiful, isn't it?" A male voice said from behind her. She turned around, startled at the unfamiliar voice. She couldn't tell who it was, he was hiding in the shadow of a tree leaning against the bark.

"Who are you?" Gabbriella asked.

"Nobody. Just a guy who loves to look at the moon."

"Not to offend you but I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"Oh...I won't bother you..." He walked over towards the moon and looked at it, about a few feet away from her. It was something about him, she couldn't figure it out, it was if...she'd known him all her life.

"Do I...know you...from somewhere..." Gabbriella asked.

"I wouldn't think so...not many people do."

"Well I must know you from somewhere."

"I doubt it. I would have recognized your face if we did." Gabbriella didn't say a word, but she didn't take her eyes off him, she couldn't.

"If I guess, will you tell me who you are?"

"You could try." He said smiling. Gabbriella thought for a minute.

"Are you...the...chef?"

"I can't cook."

"...servant?"

"You could say something like that."

"...butler?"

"Not likely. I don't take orders well."

"A commoner I've seen in town."

"Yes and no."

"So...you're servant and a commoner?"

"Something like that." He laughed.

"Is something funny?" Gabbriella was getting angry.

"It's nothing...I didn't know princess' were so curious..."

"I just...don't understand.."

"I'm really more of a protector."

"A guardian?"

"That's right."

"Guardian of what?"

"Now that I can't tell."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"How am I supposed to know if you're really a guardian or not?"

"Well..." He thought for a minute. "...you could trust me..."

"Could you at least tell me your name?" Knuckles gave her a funny look. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"My name is Knuckles and I'm a guardian whose family was chosen pacifically to protect an ancient relic and it was handed down to me. My father guarded it and so did my grandfather and even my great-grandfather."

"An ancient relic?"

"You're just filled with questions..."

"Well...I'm curious..."

"I can tell." He laughed again.

"Tell me about this...ancient relic..."

"I really can't, I need to be going." He bowed slowly to her.

"Wait..." Knuckles stopped. Gabbriella stood up and finished her sentence, "...will I ever see you again?"

"If you like." Knuckles bowed to her once again. "I come here every night when the moon comes up and I'm always in the same spot." Gabbriella smiled as he walked away and she turned back towards the moon.

end flashback

There ya go, another chapter down! Yay! Sorry it's getting so long, I never thought it would be this long, haha. I guess I don't know my own imagination, haha. But, hopefully there are only a few chapters left, so see ya then.


	14. The birth of Super Kiara

Sorry this story is so long, I didn't think it would be, but it is. Oh well, Everyone seems to be enjoying it so far, yay! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 14

"You're not coming with me." Knuckles demanded starting to yell at Gabbriella.

"Knuckles, I'm going with you." Gabbriella was starting to get angry and she crossed her arms. Knuckles looked at Chris who was still behind him. Chris shrugged and Knuckles sighed.

"Fine. You can come with me." Knuckles said looking at the ground angrily. Gabbriella smiled knowing that sooner or later she would've gotten her way. Tails ran around the corner.

"Look out!" Tails screamed running and breathing heavily.l

"What? Tails!" Tails was already in the plane room and already getting inside the X-Tornado. Knuckles and Gabbriella ran after him. Before Knuckles and Gabbriella could get in the X-Tornado, Tails started it and closed the door. "Hey! What's the idea!"

"Sorry you guys. It's all my fault. I have to do this on my own." Tails said. The X-Tornado blasted out of the Blue Typhoon leaving Knuckles and Gabbriella there.

"Hey Chris, is there anyway you can activate Amy's ship?"

"Sorry Knuckles, Tails deactivated the rest of the ships, nothing is getting out of the Blue Typhoon, even I can't hack into it. We're stuck in here till Tails gets back.

"Damn." Knuckles clenched his fists and looked at the ground angrily with his eyes shut.

"Now Knuckles, control yourself, if Tails feels that it's his job to save Kiara, I think we should let him." Gabbriella told him.

"But...it's our daughter!" Knuckles was losing control of his anger.

"Oh gosh." Gabbriella said clenching her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"There's somthing...I have to tell you..."

"Not now. Chris!"

in the X-Tornado

_'Ok. It's time to save Kiara.'_ Tails thought to himself closing his eyes. _'Ok, I can do this. All I have to do is go in and save her and bring her back in the X-Tornado. Oh gosh, I should've let Knuckles come with me.'_ The X-Tornado came closer to Eggman's ship and Tails was starting to get nervous.

on Eggman's ship

Kiara was still in the anti-electroshock cage. While she was looking for a way out, she noticed it was made of glass. Kiara stood up and started rocking it back and forth. After a minute, the cage fell over and shattered. Kiara smiled and ran out of the room. "Hey, you're not supposed to be out of the..." Docoe said as she ran past him. "Oh well..." Docoe kept walking. Kiara accidentally ran into the control room where Eggman, Rouge and Shadow were.

"Oops, sorry wrong room." Kiara said shrugging and running back out of the room.

"Get her!" Eggman commanded them. Shadow and Rouge immediately did as they were told. Shadow ran out of the room and in no time caught up with her. He jumped in front of her with an evil grin on his face.

"Shadow?" Kiara said surprised. Shadow extended his arm towards her and shot her with a bolt of energy, causing her to fall over. Shadowe picked her up by the throat and looked her straight in the eye. Kiara started to get angry. Kiara closed her eyes tightly and let out a big scream. Immediately, her pick fur turned a golden color and her white stripes turned bright pink and she started to glow (pretty much she looks like Super Sonic or Super Shadow).

_'There you go _

_You're always so right _

_It's all a big show _

_It's all about you'_

She opened her eyes like she was a whole different person.

_'You think you know _

_What everyone needs _

_You always take time _

_To criticize me'_

She had an evil expression on her face as if Shadow had taken over her body (but of course he didn't hence the words 'as if').

_'It seems like everyday _

_I make mistakes _

_I just can't get it right _

_It's like I'm the one _

_You love to hate _

_But not today'_

She reared back her arm and punched him hard.

_'So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down'_

Shadow fell back about 10 feet (wow!) and Kiara landed safely rubbing her neck.

on the Blue Typhoon (song still playing)

Knuckles is alone in the control room. He picks up the speaker phone and pushes the button in. "Tails?"

_'Shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say_

_Is gonna bring me down'_

"What is it, Knuckles?" Tails said from the other end.

"Can you do something for me?"

_'Bring me down _

_(shut up, shut up, shut up) _

_You won't bring me down _

_Bring me down _

_(shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_You won't bring me down'_

"Sure, what?"

_'Shut up, shut up, shut up'_

"...Take care of yourself. I don't wanna lose anyone else."

"Knuckles..."

"But if she's still alive and you find her...please...take care of her too."

"Don't worry Knuckles. I'll find her, I know I will. She's strong and she can survive anything. Oh, I noticed something was wrong with Gabbriella when I left, is she ok?"

"I'm not sure, I think so. Do you know what's going on? They won't tell me or let me in the room."

"Yeah. I found out yesterday, but she was too sad about Kiara to say anything."

"What's going on?"

"...Gabbriella's pregnant again, this time...it's a boy."

"What?"

"She's been pregnant for a while from what my readings said, but I didn't know about it and neither did she."

"...She's...pregnant?" Knuckles sat down. "I'm gonna have to let you go. Bring Kiara back safely."

"Roger." Knuckles could hardly believe it. He was happy and sad at the same time, he didn't know what to think or feel. He just hoped Kiara would come out all right. Tails was right though, she was strong and nothing could change that and Knuckles knew it. That's his genes running inside her and with Gabbriella's too, she was tough and everyone on the Blue Typhoon knew that.

on Eggman's ship

Kiara stood above Shadow. Shadow was weak and Kiara knew that. Slowly, her golden fur turned back to the pink color she was born with and her pink stripes turned back to white. She extended her arm towards him and her hand glowed yellow. She almost blasted him when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Kiara!" Kiara turned slowly behind her. It was Tails!

"Tails? What are you doing here?" Tails started to walk towards her.

"I came here to save you..." Tails noticed Shadow laying on the ground struggling to get up. "...but it looks like you didn't need it. Come on, everyone's waiting for you back on the Blue Typhoon." Tails grabbed her hand and pulled her out the way he came. Shadow finally got up and clenched his fists with anger. Tails and Kiara ran towards the X-Tornado and Tails helps her in. When Tails closed the glass door, Shadow walked in angrily.

"Tails! It's Shadow!" Kiara pointed at Shadow who was still on the ground looking up at them.

"Hold on tight, Kiara!" The X-Tornado blasted up heading for outer space. Tails was concentrating hard and Shadow ran towards them, on the wall, catching up with them more and more every second.

"Tails!" Kiara was getting worried. Since she turned into her super form, she had been getting weaker and weaker and since Tails couldn't do much, they were in trouble if he caught up with them. The X-Tornado was going faster and faster as they got closer to the to the opening to space. But no matter how fast the X-Tornado went, Shadow seemed to keep getting closer. Shadow jumped on the back of the X-Tornado just as the X-Tornado left Eggman's ship. Kiara knew there was only one thing to do and it might cause her life!

I hope you like this chapter. I'm just gonna warn you, the next chapter might make you cry, it did while I was writing it, sorry, I love to write sad stories! Oh well, you'll have to find out what happens. Can't wait till you meet the newest character, Knuckles' son, I won't tell you his name yet so you'll just have to wait. Till then, as Knuckles said in one episode of Sonic X..."Later!"


	15. I need you tonight

Back again! yay! I'm really starting to like this story and I hope you are too, I need you to tell so review! woah...creepy, I just made a strange little ryhme. Oh well, here's chapter 15 only 1 or 2 more to go.

Chapter 15

_'I have to do it. I have to at least save Tails.'_ Kiara thought as she saw Shadow crawl up the back of the X-Tornado. "Tails! I'm sorry!" Kiara reached over Tails and pressed 2 buttons. The first one made sure that no matter what the X-Tornado would land on the Blue Typhoon. The second opened the glass door and Kiara jumped out of the X-Tornado.

"Kiara!" Tails screamed. The glass door closed as Kiara landed on top of Dr. Eggman's ship. Seeing that she had jumped out, Shadow jumped down too, landing right in front of her.

"It's too bad you're so weak now." shadow said smirking. "Turning super isn't as easy as it looks, it just sucks the power right out of ya. Lucky for me, I've got these." Shadow began to rub his wrists where his rings were. "They give me the power I need, when I need it and where I need it. Why do you think they call me the Ultimate Life Form?" Kiara was getting weak, but she had enough strength to fight him. Kiara ran at him, screaming, and right when she was about to hit him, Shadow held out a Chaos Emerald and he vanished. Kiara fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Get ready to die." Shadow extended his hand out towards her. Shad covered her face with her arm. "Goodbye." Shadow shot her with a bolt of energy.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails screamed as hard as he could. He pressed his face against the glass as tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. The X-Tornado flew into the plane room and Tails' head hung low.

'Open up your heart to me

And say what's on your mind

I know that we have been through so much pain,

But I still need you in my life this time, and...'

Tails slowly jumped out of the X-Tornado and slowly made his way to the control room. He sat in his chair alone as he watched Eggman's ship. He watched as Shadow stood there and didn't move a muscle.

'I need you tonight

I need you right now

I know deep within my heart

It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

i really need you tonight'

One after the other tears rolled down his face. How was he going to tell Knuckles and Gabbriella?

'I figured out what to say to you

But sometimes the words come out so wrong

And I know in time that you will understand

That what we have is so right this time, and...'

Tails couldn't get her out of her head. Everything about her came flooding back to him. The way she smiled, the way she laughed...everything.

'I need you tonight

I need you right now

I know deep within my heart

It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right'

Tails stood up and walked over to the glass. Shadow wasn't there anymore.

'All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more

And baby I know

I need you

I know deep within my heart

It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

I really need you,'

He couldn't believe she was gone. She was there one second and gone the next.

'I need you tonight

I need you right now

I know deep within my heart

No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right

All I know is baby, '

He put his hand over where he saw Kiara last on Eggman's ship

'I really need you tonight'

More tears rolled down his face and he closed his eyes. Tails fell to his knees and rested his head on the glass. Tails started to get angry and he slammed his fist into the ground. "Shadow...will pay." Tails sniffed and stood up with his eyes still closed and his head pointed towards the ground. Tails was angry, angrier than he had ever been before in his entire life. Tails clenched his fists and sqeezed his eyes shut tight. Tails sniffed several times as even more tears rolled down his cheeks. Tails looked up and looked madder than ever. He walked out of the room, passing Chris. "Hey Tails, what's..." Tails didn't even look at him. "Are you ok?" Once again, Tails didn't even try to notice that Chris was even there. "Tails?" Tails walked down the hall and towards the plane room. Tails got in the X-Tornado and closed the glass door. With tears still streaming down his face, he started the X-Tornadow. The X-Tornado blasted out of the Blue Typhoon. Chris ran into the plane room right when it took off. "Tails! Wait!" Chris dropped his arm and watched as the X-Tornado left his sight. Chris sighed. The X-Tornado started towards Eggman's ship.

"Shadow won't get away with this." Tails clenched his fists on the hear and closed his eyes tightly. Tears still streamed down his face as he opened his eyes. He sniffed as he looked in the backseat where Kiara once sat. The more he thought of Kiara, the angrier he got. The X-Tornado landed on Eggman's ship and Tails jumped out and looked around. "Shadow!" In a heart beat Shadow appeared with a Chaos Emerald in his hand. Tails immediately ran at him, letting out a loud scream. Shadow punched him, before Tails got to him, knockinghim down.

"You should know better. I am the Ultimate Life Form, you can't beat me, nobody can." Shadow extended his arm towards Tails and a big bolt of energy shot at him. He wasn't dead, but another hit like that and he would be. Shadow shot Tails again and Tails passed out, and he was on the verge of death.

I know that was a short chapter, I'm sorry, I'm almost done and that seemed like the perfect place to stop. I'm not gonna say anymore cuz I might give away the ending, haha, i'm surprised I haven't said anything already. See ya!


	16. The end

Me again, I came back with another cool chapter and I think this is the last one! Yay! Sorry this story was so long, I didn't plan it that way, I had too much fun writing it and I went crazy! Well, I'm not gonna keep you in suspense any longer, here's chapter 16!

Chapter 16

Tails had passed out and Shadow stood over him smiling. "Hey!" Shadow heard a voice behind him, but when he turned around, no one was there. When he turned back around, there stood Kiara. She was back in her super form and she did not look happy. "Looky what I found." Kiara tossed a Chaos Emerald into the air and caught it and did that several times. With the Chaos Emerald in her hand, she extended her other arm. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow was knocked off Eggman's ship, letting out a huge scream. Kiara smiled and turned and walked over to Tails. She knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his forehead. Both of them started glowing and the scars on Tails' body vanished and his eyes blinked open as Kiara turned back to her normal self.

"Kiara? But...you were...I thought you were...but I saw you..." Tails said trying to catch his breath.

"Don't be so sure."

flashback

Shadow stood over Kiara who was laying on the ship. "Get ready to die." Shadow extended his hand out towards her. She covered her face with her arm and hid a Chaos Emerald in her hand. "Goodbye." Shadow shot her with a bolt of energy. Just before it shot her, she smiled angrily.

"Chaos Control!" Kiara dissapeared.

flashback ends

"Found a Chaos Emerald."

"How did you know how to use it?" Tails asked looking at her strangely.

"I dunno. One minute I had it and then all of a sudden I knew how to use it."

"Well, I guess since both of your parents' jobs are guarding the Master Emerald, it must of somehow given you the power to understand how the Chaos Emeralds work at a young age."

"Uh...yeah sure, let's go with that."

"I'm glad you're ok." Tails said as they hugged each other tightly.

on the Blue Typhoon

The X-Tornado landed in the Blue Typhoon and Tails helped Kiara out and they smiled at each other. They opened the door to leave the plane room when all of a sudden, they heard a crash and a small red echidna with a peach oval on his stomach and a diaper on, ran past them. Behind the baby, he was being chased by Chris, Sonic, Knuckles, Gabbriella and Amy. The baby was laughing as if it was all a game. "That was quick." Tails laughed.

"Guys?" Kiara watched them pass her, not even noticing she was there. "What's going on?" Just the baby came back, but this time he hid behind Kiara's right leg. When everyone else followed they saw Kiara.

"Kiara?" Knuckles said with his eyes wide open.

"You're ok!" Gabbriella huged her tight and Knuckles smiled. Tails smiled as he watched the family embrace each other.

later that day

'Another Friday night,

To get the feeling right,

At the bar when he sees her coming over,

Whatcha gonna do,

When she walks up to you,

Tongue tied better get yourself together,'

Tails stood alone in the control room, smiling as he looked out the window.

'Found another drink,

To give him time to think,

What's your sign,

Hey I think you know a friend of mine,

All the stupid lies, that he had ever heard,

Wouldn't come to mind,

He couldn't say a word,'

Kiara walked in and stood beside him. They smiled at each other and looked out the window.

'Tonight, tonight, he's gonna get it right,

Even losers can get lucky sometimes,

All the freaks on a winning streak,

In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls,'

"How's your new little brother?" Tails asked.

"Mom and dad finally got Jak-Jak to sleep." Kiara answered.

"That's good." There was a long silence for a while as they looked out the window.

'Got her home and said he,

'Forgot her name already,'

Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator,

She's got it goin on,

Dancing to her favorite song,

He's got the line,

Is it your place or mine,

She turned and walked away,

Where did he go wrong,

Out waiting by the car,

She said, 'What took you so long','

"I'm getting kinda tired. I'll see ya tomorrow." KIara started for the door. Tails stopped her.

"Kiara?"

'Tonight, tonight, he's gonna get it right,

Even losers can get lucky sometimes,

All the freaks on a winning streak,

In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls,'

Kiara turned and looked at him. "Yeah?"

'The very next day,

He guessed she ran away,

One and only and his bed so lonely,

She comes walking in,

With coffee and a grin,

Crazy as it seems,

It wasn't just a dream,'

"Good to have you back." Kiara walked back up to him.

'And all around the world, people shout it out,'

Kiara kissed him on the cheek and Tails blushed hard.

**'The geek's got the girl!'**

"Goodnight, Tails." Kiara left the room. Tails didn't say a word. He just stood there with his eyes wide open.

'Last night, he finally got it right,

Even losers can get lucky sometimes,

All the freaks on a winning streak,

Shout it all around the world cuz the geeks get the girls,'

Tails put his hand over where Kiara kissed him and slowly after thinking about what had just happened, he smiled.

'Last night, he finally got it right,

Even losers can get lucky sometimes,

All the freaks on a winning streak,

Shout it all around the world cuz the geeks get the girls,

Shout it all around the world cuz,

**The Geeks get the girls!**'

Yay, happy ending! Sorry I went a little crazy at the end of the song, I love that song! I sure hope you enjoyed this story, I know it rocked and I got a whole bunch of reviews for it too, yay! I love getting reviews so for future stories REVIEW! If you don't it might cause me to go insane and I'll never be able to write again and that would make me very sad. sniff Anyway thanks for reading, can't wait to write more stories and you'll get to see what happens after the kiss, haha yay! You're gonna love little Jak-Jak, he's so cute I wish I could put a picture of him up here, but sadly no. But the first story he'll actually be in will be called "Holiday" and that story will come later, I have to finish "Memories Reborn" and "For you." Ooo, "for you" is a story about Tails and Kiara if you haven't read it yet, it kinda goes in the middle of this story. Sonic's and the gang get trapped on an enchanted island that has the power to make people fall in love, uh oh. Amy might just get her wish. Another story's coming later called "It's on," I haven't really come up with a plot for that story but it will be the sequel to this story. Anyways, thanks again and read more of my stories!


End file.
